


Spider-man vs. The Avengers

by LazarusTurtle



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Nick Fury Is Kind Of A Dick, Peter is 15, Protective Avengers, Tony Is Not Helping, almost mcu, but Deadpool is still there, everyone is mean to Peter, not spideypool, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusTurtle/pseuds/LazarusTurtle
Summary: Nick Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D find out that Tony Stark has a powerful weapon that he made before becoming the Iron Man. Tony refuses to give it over to S.H.I.E.L.D, so seeing no other option they decide to steal it. And the only way to find the weapon is by capturing the 15 year old Spider-Man and convincing him to tell them where it's hidden. The other Avengers are sent out to find and kidnap Peter Parker, before deciding to save him.This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account





	1. Prologue

It’s a Friday in October and a very annoyed 15 year old Peter Parker swings over New York City’s skyscrapers. We cannot be certain for the exact reason that Peter was so very annoyed but it may have something to do with his four tests next Monday, his eternal grounding for getting home at 2 a.m last night or his stubborn determination to protect all of New York City at once. And of course the whole business with Tony and the rest of the Avengers. As the freezing rain hit against the thin spandex of Peter’s suit, and the frigid gusts of wind blew him back, he resorted to his usual time passing technique of narrating his life inside his own head.

‘This is boring. I’m bored…….I have literally been out, swinging, on top of buildings, for 2 and a half hours. And nothing has happened... I mean, this is New York City right, why is nothing is happening here. I risk my life every night trying to help people and all I ask in return is a straightforward fight with a petty thief. And possibly some warm weather, like, for once, cause this suit was not made for the cold, and honestly neither was I.’

Peter had been out almost every night that week looking for something to do. Last Thursday, however, his aunt happened to have heard him crash through his window after he came home. May usually isn’t a very suspicious and controlling person but seeing her nephew covered in dirt, sweat and rain at 2 a.m in the morning is usually something to get worried about. Of course like any rational person she grounded Peter until further notice. Since then he had to sneak out to the protect the city after she went to sleep, so he had to start staying out much later than even he was used to.

Just as he was about to go home, Peter heard sirens going off in the distance. Buy the looks of it, they were going to a robbery at the 7- Eleven. Peter, eyed the two robbers; one was small but thickly set, the other was pretty tall and well built but he seemed unarmed. They looked like amateurs too, just two guys in ski masks. Peter could tell from here how awkwardly the small one was holding the gun, the other started to get antsy after hearing the siren. ‘Finally’ he though, ‘This will be a piece of cake’. Just as he dropped onto a lamppost to eye his future adversaries, Peter’s web shooters buzzed, signaling a distress call from Tony Stark. 

“Damn” Peter near yelled. This was the third time this week that Tony had called Peter in just before a fight. Reluctantly he turned from the crime scene and made his way to Stark Towers. Peter didn’t necessarily want to run from such an easy fight but he did owe Tony. About four months ago Tony revealed that he had been tracking Peter’s powers, and his progress. He presented Peter with a brand new suit and technology, in return Peter would let Tony track his movement, and of course, he would come when Tony called. At the time it seemed like a sweet deal. Peter’s old suit was a near pathetic, and while his web fluid was impressive, it was way too expensive for Peter to keep manufacturing on his own. 

For the next few months things went pretty well for Peter. Tony was good at making up excuses for Aunt May and Peter’s teachers. And Peter was ecstatic to work in the big leagues with someone like Iron Man. Usually Tony let Peter do whatever he wanted; Peter was responsible and Tony could see that he had morals and values. 

To Tony, Peter was the perfect non-lethal weapon, and to Peter, Tony was the perfect way for “Spider-Man” to become a legitimate superhero.

Peter wasn’t entirely sure, however, why things had started to go so bad. He heard Tony and some of the other Avengers arguing over something called the “F-S-319” but he had no idea what it meant. Peter pressed Tony about it the next day, but Tony wouldn’t budge. Eventually Peter let it go until about a week later when Tony decided it was time to come clean. He revealed to Peter that the F-S-319 was a weapon that Tony had made before he became Iron Man. Its power was immense and Tony felt that it was only safe under his custody, where it would never be used. Tony then admitted that S.H.I.E.L.D, who were, as a matter of fact, backed by the other Avengers, and found out about the ultimate weapon, wanted instead to be able to manufacture it in case it was needed. 

Peter thought at first that this was probably a good idea until Tony explained what this really meant. He told Peter that when the Chitauri invaded New York, S.H.I.E.L.D was ready to nuke the city, they would kill millions of people for the greater good. Tony was afraid that they would use his weapon to kill innocent people in the face a big threat.

When he heard this, Peter knew that he and Tony couldn't let the other Avengers find the weapon. He too thought that the “greater good” could never be used as an excuse when trying to solve a problem and dealing with human lives. Standing with Tony and Peter was Bruce Banner, a fellow scientists (who understood the power of the weapon), and Clint Barton, who had a family and couldn't imagine hurting innocents like his children. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D, however, was Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov. They trusted S.H.I.E.L.D and the system and believed that even a weapon as powerful as the F-S-319 could only be safe under Fury’s direction. Naturally Sam Wilson sided with Steve and decided to help him and Natasha track down the weapon and bring it to S.H.I.E.L.D…No matter what it took.   
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soaked completely through his spandex, Peter swung onto roof of the Stark Industries building. He climbed into a vent and made his way down onto the proper floor. Busting through the vent and landing on the expensive carpet, he was met by a very serious looking Tony, Banner, and Clint. They had already called him in multiple times that week to update Peter on situation, but never before had the atmosphere felt quite like this.

“We have a problem” Tony declared “Things are much more serious than we thought”

“What do you mean” Peter asked, starting to get worried at the imminent sounding sentence.

“You’re in danger” Tony replied “And you’re not at all prepared.”

To Be Continued...


	2. You're in Danger Peter

Peter stood facing Tony, Clint and Bruce, clenching his fists by his side in frustration “What the hell do you mean I’m not prepared! I’ve been training with you for weeks and..”

“I’m not doubting your abilities, kid” Tony interjected cutting him off “I just don’t think you can handle what might be coming to fight you. I never should have told you where the weapon was” Tony sighed and shook his head.

“Tony what are you talking about? I am more than capable of protecting myself and I assumed that I’ve fought enough villains to prove myself to you.” Peter knew what Tony was referring to, since he found out about the F-S-319 he did suspect that he would end up getting involved somehow.

“You’ve never fought a supersoldier with an unbreakable shield or a top secret organization's best trained spy!” Tony yelled exasperated.

“Wait, Mr. Stark what’s that supposed to mean” Peter questioned.

“Natasha and Rogers are set on finding that weapon and the only thing standing in their way is us. Clint found out that they think you have the location of the F-S-319 and, well no offense kid, but you look like the easiest target for them to take.” Peter heard genuine fear in Tony’s voice as he spoke the last sentence, but he was ready to forget it in order to protect his pride.

“Mr. Stark you specifically told me....”

“Listen, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened” Tony cut him off again “It’s no secret that I have weapons, a lot of weapons, and after I stopped all the mass manufacturing I didn’t really consider how much S.H.I.E.L.D was using my technology. They’ve sent agents to try and find some of my hidden tech, but they’ve never gotten this close. We’ve always been there to stop them. The only difference is that this time you’re here, and like I said before, S.H.I.E.L.D knows that you’re inexperienced.”

“Mr. Stark, do you honestly think they would come after me just to get information. Besides, why not just destroy the weapon. You clearly don’t want to use it and, well, that makes the most sense.”

“Because P- I mean kid” Tony said correcting himself in front of Clint and Banner “Because, you may have a hard time understanding this, but I spent a lot of my life working on it. I spent years developing the concept and, and six months trying to put it together. I... I can’t just destroy something like that, it’s against my principles.”

“What do you expect to happen, Mr. Stark. Three times this week you’ve called me in and three times this week nothing happened. I can’t keep dropping everything and coming here whenever you think I’m in the slightest bit of danger.” At this point Peter was starting to get mad. He didn’t get exhausted and soaking wet every night for Tony to pull him out of fights right as things were starting to get good. And he certainly didn’t believe that members of the Avengers would go after someone like him.

“Actually, last time I checked I could” Tony rebuked. Clint and Banner looked at each other and walked out of the room. They learned a long time ago that it was better to be no where near Tony when he got like this.

“Last time I checked, Parker. The whole reason you’ve made it this far is because of me. You’re my responsibility and that means something to me, and it should mean something to you too. I don’t care if you can't blow off some steam fighting a petty criminal after school, what matters to me is that you might be facing a real threat!”

“I don’t believe you Mr. Stark.” Peter yelled “I think the only thing you want to protect is your reputation and you precious weapons!” Peter regretted these words almost as soon as he said them. He was thankful to Tony for helping him out, but at a certain point he wanted more freedom. Peter knew that he couldn't win an argument against Tony Stark so he decided instead to jump to the ceiling and try to crawl out of the room. 

“Parker, where the hell do you think you’re going we’re not done here yet!”

“Well I am!” Peter yelled. 

“Fine, If you’re going to storm out of her like an immature child than at least do yourself the favor of going home.” Tony nearly yelled.

Peter climbed to the top of Stark Towers and looked out over his city. For the thousandth time this year he admired the lights and the special view that only he got to see. He thought about the people below him, each person with their own problems, history and families. Not one of them knowing about the intricacies of his personal dramas, certainly not even thinking about them. “Damn” he thought. “Even my allies are my enemies. This is a freaking mess.” Peter jumped off the tower and let himself feel the freedom of freefalling before shooting a web out at the last minute and swinging to safety. 

To him swinging felt like flying, it was almost indescribable, free, but best of all it helped him forget his problems. All the way up in the sky, Peter felt that everything was going to be ok. Up there no one thought he knew the location of perhaps the world's most powerful weapon. Swinging above the city Peter didn’t have to think about the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents (and Avengers) who probably didn’t care that he was a kid, only that he might have something that they wanted. 

Really he didn’t know where to go, Peter rarely ever did, but he knew that he couldn't go home, that’s what Mr. Stark wanted. He decided instead to go instead to where he could be alone...  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I’m not sure what you expected Tony.” Clint called walking back into the room.

“I couldn’t possible imagine what you mean” Tony replied back sarcastically “There is nothing simpler than arguing logic with a teenager.”

“Tony, it’s just, I mean you’ve already said that something like this has happened before. S.H.I.E.L.D wants your weapons, everyone does. But this is Natasha and Rogers we’re talking about, I don’t think they’re going to target someone like the kid, even for something like this.” Clint tried to reason.

“No, this is different. I’ve talked to Fury, we used have the same conversation every time. Loyalty, accountability, duties, it was all the same, but this time was different, he sounded desperate. I’ve gotten used to S.H.I.E.L.D’s secrecy, I understand their levels of power and positions, but... I don’t know Clint, I think that they’re willing to go further this time... This weapon, it’s powerful, more than I can explain. It’s total destruction, it’s almost God-like, I don’t trust S.H.I.E.L.D with it, I don’t even think I can trust myself. But you know what it’s like, I know you do, when S.H.I.E.L.D hears about something even close to absolute power, they want it. They can claim all day that their final goal is world peace, but they have a bad track record in messing with stuff they shouldn’t. I would feel safer with that weapon tucked deep away where no one can find it, where they can’t ever use it.” Tony straightened his back as he finished his speech.

“Tony, you know I understand. But it's not just an organization we’re talking about, its people. Romanov and Rogers, they’re friends, practically family, and you haven’t even sat down with them and explained your reasoning. In their eyes, all you're doing is disobeying a direct order from Nick Fury. I don’t know how long I can support you when I see a solution so simple. Talk about his secrets all you want, but Fury, he’s reasonable. If you could just try to explain than….”

“Clint, I can’t argue about this anymore. Don’t you think I’ve tried to reason with Fury. I’ve told him about the danger, about the power. He knows just as well as I do that if people find out about how the weapon is made, if God forbid S.H.I.E.L.D actually uses it, it won’t just be one of Fury’s special projects, it’ll be the next arms race. Every world power will rush to manufacture these weapons themselves, do you know how much destruction that can cause, I can’t be responsible for that, I won’t.”

“Fine, Tony.” Clint sighed running his hands over his face “How long do you think it will last?”

“I can’t say. Things usually end pretty quickly, but I expect we’ll be in it for the long haul this time. Until it blows over though, I want to make sure the kid’s safe. I know their following him.”

“What do you need me to do.”

“Just, I don’t know, make sure he’s not doing something stupid. You know Romanov more than anyone else, you know her tactics. If you see something suspicious, try to draw him away.”

“Fine, I can’t do this forever you know, I can’t keep following him all over the city, he’ll notice me sooner or later.”

“I know, just until I’m sure he’s safe.” Tony sighed.

Picking his bow off the table, Clint walked out of the room muttering something under his breath. Tony sighed and turned to computer screens. 

“Jarvis, pull up ‘Spider-Man’”

The computer then brought up a 3D map of New York. The impressively detailed map outlined every skyscraper in New York, it was even able to profile the general shape of vehicles that had been parked more than an hour. However Tony was far more interested in the red dot moving quickly over Midtown and nearing Central Park. The red dot was Spider-Man’s tracker, Tony never really admitted to Peter that he was always tracking him. Peter suspected it of course, but it never bothered him until now. 

“I told him to go home” Tony thought. He was used to this, Peter usually went to Central Park when he was upset. 

“You can’t watch that forever you know” Banner said from behind Tony.

“Yeah but I can watch it for now”

“I heard what you were saying to Clint.”

“Oh Yeah” Tony responded.

“Yes, you have to know that you’re right. What you made, it’s not just another bomb, it’s a last resort. We can’t ever give it to someone who might think about using it.” Banner replied confidently.

“Oh God trust me, I know I’m right. That’s not what I’m worried about. Clint was right when he said that Rogers, Natasha and I are friends, but, they’ll put this mission first. And it’s not like…”

“Yes, Tony I’ve heard you say it a thousand times ‘It’s not like last time’ ‘It’s not like before’ I understand that.”

“It not just the weapon Bruce, it the kid. Clint is certain he’s being followed. And while he’s pretty powerful, he can be naive. He’s only been doing this for a few months. Hell, if the roles were reversed he'd be the first person I’d try to find too.” Tony sighed “This is the first time I’m not constantly on the phone with Fury. He’s trying to go around me on this, I can tell”

“Tony, they’re not going to hurt him. This will blow over like the last time” Bruce placed a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Damnit Banner, you sound like Clint.” Tony brushed him off “Do you even remember when they shot the nuke at New York City. When S.H.I.E.L.D want’s something they get it, and right now the only four people who have it are me, you, Clint and the Kid. Now can you honestly tell me that if you were Fury you wouldn't go after him.”

“Fine Tony” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose “Clint’s watching him now right?”

“Yeah, I’ll give Clint a way to track him tomorrow.”

“...Tony, why did you even make it in the first place?”

"I don't know Bruce. I just... I don't know."


	3. Stalking the Spider

“Fury, just talk to Tony. Stealing from him, it can only end badly.” Steve Rogers shifted in his chair. Fury looked out the window of a S.H.I.E.L.D HQ building, while Natasha and Steve sat as the only two people at a large round table. Even though the room was brightly lit by the Saturday morning sun, everyone present sat tense and stiff. Natasha was visibly deep in thought, contemplating all her options, while Steve seemed upset just thinking about what he had to do. Steve believed in Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D, but he was Tony’s friend and he didn’t rob friends.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that” Director Fury snapped back turning around and slamming his hand on the table “I talked with him extensively, he has convinced himself that the weapon will only cause problems but he’s fooling himself, S.H.I.E.L.D is the safest place it could be.” Fury shook his head as though he had to explain something over and over to children.

“And what do you think will happen after we take it. He’ll just forget about it and move on, you have met Tony, right.” Natasha replied.

“That's not your concern Romanov. If Tony can’t play by the rules then he shouldn't be playing at all. We’re talking about a weapon here, an object, not a person. Tony may have security but nothing close to what S.H.I.E.L.D can offer. This is our only option. This is the only way to preserve world peace”

“So what, you want us to storm in there and take it out of his hands” Natasha laughed in disbelief. 

“No Romanov, the two of you are on a different assignment. We think we know where he’s keeping the weapon, but there’s the whole nother issue of getting inside.”

“You want us to spy on Tony.” Steve scoffed.

“No, not him, he know’s the way that we work, he has experience. Go for his sidekick, the new one, the um, what’s it... that Spider-kid.”

“You can’t be serious Fury, ‘Spider-Man’” Steve replied.

“Actually, Rogers, I am, he’s our best option. His sightings only go back about six or seven months. We know he’s young too, high school or college age, he’s too small to be anything else. He’s practically swinging around with a target on his back.”

“And once we find him?”

“Just bring him here. There's a chance he’s still a minor, I don’t think that we can risk anything too serious. We’ll get him to tell us about the weapon, or convince Tony to, having the kid here will make that part much easier.” Fury decided.

“You want us to spy on a kid who parades around in red and blue spandex and willingly calls himself a spider” Natasha said.

“Yes, I really don’t understand why you find this so hard. You have one week. Rogers you should bring Sam Wilson in for this one.” Fury declared.

“You really think that’s necessary Fury” Steve asked as Natasha rolled her eyes.

“You have one week.” Fury finished walking out of the room and turning down the hall.

Steve thought about the job as he watched Fury storm off. “Natasha, this feels wrong”

“I don’t see any other way around this. Tony is stubborn, the weapon in dangerous and S.H.I.E.L.D is safe. If you’re so against it I’ll go out alone tonight, I’ll find it myself.” Natasha said turning to Captain America.

“ ‘It’, really” Steve scoffed.

“I’m not calling him Spider-Man, Steve” Natasha declared ending the argument all together and leaving Steve sitting alone.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in Manhattan, Clint sat perched atop a building, watching the teenage Spider-Man swing across skyscrapers. Tony had given Clint a device to track Peter’s watch and he had been following him for a few hours, it was well passed midnight by now. Suddenly the sky opened up and it began to pour, “Fabulous.” Clint thought, he couldn't keep this up for long. But despite Clint’s well trained eye, he didn’t catch Natasha Romanov on the ground a few hundred feet away. She was watching the Spider-Man too, and Peter had no idea either of them were there.

Clint heard Tony’s voice in his earpiece “Any updates, Clint?”

“I can’t see anything but...I have a bad feeling.”

“Just stay out a little longer alright, wait for that feeling to go away.”

“Hold on, actually I think he’s heading home”

“How can you tell?”

“ He just turned around and there’s nothing behind us. Do you know where he’s going.” Clint asked.

“Yes... yeah, I see his tracker. He’s heading home, you probably can too now.”

“Are you sure, I could stay out longer.” Clint remarked dryly as it continued to pour. 

“I’m sure, he wouldn't like you seeing where he lives.”

“Copy that Tony.” Clint said. Immediately he turned and ran down the stairs of the building he was standing on and disappeared.   
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Rogers he just turned around, I think it’s almost over” Natasha spoke into her own earpiece. She was wet and had been out for hours, but determined to see this through.

“How can you be sure”

“It’s late and I’m tired, he better be going home because I can’t stay out much longer watching him flip around in the sky. I’ll update you when I see something important” Natasha finished.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the other hand, despite the rain Peter was actually in a pretty good mood. He had no idea that he was being followed and, more importantly, it was a Saturday, there wouldn't be any school tomorrow. In addition he was able to stop two guys who had stolen a woman’s purse and helped the cops catch a man who was running from some sort of crime scene. So that felt pretty good.

Peter had decided to go home; he swung over a couple blocks before touching down behind a Taco Bell. He then grabbed his duffle bag from behind a dumpster and changed into his civilian clothes before walking back out onto the street and calling a cab. Usually Peter would swing home, but it was pretty cold and he didn’t mind sitting down for a while.

 

“Are you still there Natasha,” Steve said into the earpiece “Can you still see him”

“I think so. He touched down behind a restaurant and a kid walked out from the same alley. I couldn't see his face, not even a little bit, but he got in a cab and I’m following them now.”

“How... You didn’t steal a car again, did you.” Steve scolded disapprovingly. 

“I’ll put it back tomorrow” Natasha almost laughed.

“Wait, hold on. You said Fury was right about it being a kid, how old”

“I don’t know, like I said I couldn't see his face. But he looked short, under six feet definitely.”

“Damn” Steve sighed.

“It’ll be fine Steve, Fury said they wouldn't hurt him. Unless he’s an idiot, he’ll tell us as soon as possible and we can let him go quickly.”

“Are you planning on grabbing him tonight.”

“No, I think we’ll need back up. Once I find out who he is we can think of a safer place to grab him.” Natasha replied. 

“Copy that.”

Natasha followed the cab for almost an hour before it pulled off of Queens Boulevard near an area called Forest Hills. Natasha then saw Peter get out of the car and start to walk home. She waited a couple minutes before getting out of the car herself and following a few hundred feet behind. 

Natasha could see that Peter didn’t know she was there so she continued to close the gap between them, getting closer and closer. Natasha started to follow him from half a block away without making any sounds, in any normal circumstance she would be completely undetectable. 

Peter started to get antsy but he couldn't tell why. The closer Natasha got the worse it became, every time Peter turned around, though, she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Peter felt a sharp, buzzing feeling in the back of his head and going down his neck, it was his spider sense. Peter broke out in a run, turning down random blocks and escaping whatever it was that was behind him.

“Steve, I think he knows I’m following him. He started to run and he’s fast” Natasha yelled into her earpiece.

“I thought he was inexperienced”

“Me too, I don’t understand how it happened, I went to send you my coordinates and right before I pressed the button he broke out into a sprint.” Natasha was running as fast as she could, trying to keep up with Peter and making sure she didn’t lose him.

“Natasha listen to me. Back off, put your weapons away, get somewhere high and follow from a distance.”

“What the hell will that do, Steve”

“I’ve been talking with Fury, he’s in the room with me now, and we think Spider-Man has some sort of precognition, it seems pretty evident from videos of fights we’ve been reviewing, but we only think it activates when he’s in danger, like a warning.”

“Understood, I’ll keep my distance, but this isn’t over yet” Natasha did what Steve said. She backed off and Peter started to slow down. Thinking whatever was chasing him was gone, he tried to navigate his way back home. 

“It worked Steve, we’re back on track” Natasha watched from a distance as Peter climbed into the window of his house “Gotcha” she thought. “Steve, I’m sending you coordinates, I found where he lives, S.H.I.E.L.D can track him from there.” 

“Nice work Natasha, you can head home now.”   
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally inside his house, Peter stared out of the window trying to figure out why his spider sense went off. We couldn’t figure it out, and that really worried him, so he used his watch to try and call Tony.

“What is it Peter” Tony said answering his phone.

“I.. Um I can’t tell. I was walking home, and my spider sense went off, and I wasn’t being followed, and I can’t tell what happened and I…”

“Ok, calm down where are you now. Please tell me you didn’t go home.” Tony interrupted.

Peter blanched realising his mistake “Yeah about that, I’m sort of in my room now but I think it’s gonna be ok.”

“Dammit Peter, it was probably S.H.I.E.L.D”

“I… They didn’t do anything. If S.H.I.E.L.D wanted me to tell them where the weapon was, why didn’t just grab me then”

“Stay home tomorrow Parker, I’ll have Clint watch your house.”

“I don’t need a babysitter Tony!” Peter yelled offended.

“Well apparently it seems like you do. Would you for once listen to me Peter and just stay put.”

“Fine. What about May?”

“I don’t know, just tell her you're sick. And try to get her to stay home too.” Tony hung up.

“Crap. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Oh my God I’m an idiot” Peter thought “What am I supposed to do.” Peter stayed up for a while after that, checking outside his window and waiting for his spider sense to go off. But it was too late, Natasha had already sent his address to S.H.I.E.L.D and they were finding out everything about Peter Parker that they possibly could.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fury called Steve and Natasha into their conference room and told them the plan. They knew Peter went to Midtown High and they were planning of finding him there Monday morning. Meanwhile at Stark Towers, Tony, Clint and Banner sat together trying to figure out what they could do. They didn’t know exactly how much S.H.I.E.L.D found out, but they were sure it would be enough to grab him. 

Peter eventually fell asleep, still wearing his web shooters and waiting for whatever was coming.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Monday Morning

Peter sat in math class, barely paying attention to the teacher, and keeping his eyes on the clock. He had been on edge all morning and all day Sunday, so far nothing had happened, but it was still early. At ten o’clock Peter’s watch buzzed with a message from Tony Stark saying “are you ok”. Peter had gotten this message about once every hour. Like usual he replied “fine” and tried to move on. Every time a locker slammed Peter nearly jumped and he froze every time someone called his name. He had begged that Clint stayed at his house during the week to make sure that his Aunt May was ok, so he was acutely aware that no one was outside Midtown High making sure he was safe. 

Peter was unprotected and felt alone, he just wanted to run out and get some fresh air, maybe stay in the city with enough people around him to blend in. He felt safe and untouchable when he was above everyone else, here in school he felt completely out in the open. Peter had no idea who could be watching him. If he was completely honest with himself, Peter was very, very scared.

Finally the bell rang and Peter jumped up to leave. Before he could walk out the door, however, his math teacher stopped him and said that he had to go to room 213.

“Can I, um, ask what this is about?” Peter replied.

“The principal called and said it was important. That should be enough Mr. Parker.”

Walking down the hall Peter started to calm down a bit. “If the principle needed to see me, it probably wasn’t because two of the Avengers were standing in his office”. Peter laughed to himself just thinking about how his principle would react to that. The second bell rung and the hallway cleared out completely. 

Peter got closer and closer to the room as his heart started to beat faster and faster. He was sure that anyone passing by would be able to hear it. Standing right in front of the room, Peter touched his hand to the door handle and his spider sense went off immediately. “Shit!” Peter yelled turning around and sprinting down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him.

“He’s running Steve, you and Sam get ready by the doors” Natasha yelled into her earpiece opening the door and stepping out of room 213. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t be able to get away” Steve reassured her “We have the situation completely under control.”


	4. That’s Classified

“Oh God” Peter thought “Oh God, oh my God, oh no.” Peter tried to punch in an S.O.S message to send to Tony but to his horror his watch wouldn't work. “Crap” Peter yelled out loud "S.H.I.E.L.D must have disabled it" he groaned. “Has this freaking hallway always been this long.” Peter sprinted down the staircase, the sound of his feet echoing loudly. Only a few feet away, Natasha Romanov followed making sure that Peter ran out the exit where Steve and Sam Wilson would be waiting.

“Coming your way Steve, get ready”

“I’m on it” Steve replied

A few seconds later Peter bursted out the back door of his school and tried to run. His spider sense was going off like crazy, he couldn't tell what it was trying to warn him against. “Woo” Peter yelled ducking under Captain America's vibranium shield, with it just barely missing his neck. Peter stopped for a second, stunned, as Steve jumped in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

“Peter Parker” he said calmly placing his shield on his back and crossing his arms over his chest “We need to talk.”

“So I’m guessing this is the part when you ask if I would prefer the easy way or the hard way.” Peter tried to sound confident and sarcastic, but he could tell that Cap saw right through it. Looking around Peter made sure that none of his fellow students could see him and he tried to make an escape plan. Peter was standing behind the school, a few windows were facing him but he figures that the Avengers wouldn’t chose this part of the school if they thought people could see them. He then considered climbing to the roof and swinging away, but he would have to get past Rogers. 

“We don’t want to hurt you” Steve called out to him.

“But if we have to, we will” Sam Wilson said landing behind Peter. Seeing no other way out he prepared to fight until Natasha appeared to his left, he was completely surrounded.

“Listen, I don’t know anything ok. Nothing.” Peter tried to reason his hands innocently up in the air.

“For someone with a secret identity, you’re not very good at lying.” Sam responded.

Peter tensed up, he didn’t think he could win this fight so he prepared to run.

“I guess it's the hard way then, huh.” Steve said

“I guess so” Peter whispered to himself.

Peter sprinted forward then quickly dashed left as Cap came to meet him, successfully avoiding his reach. He ran up to Sam, and dove under his arms as Sam tried to catch him. Seeing no other option he jumped up onto the wall of his building and started climbing up as fast as he could. 

He got only a few feet up when Peter felt a blow and sheering pain in his left leg, “Gah” he yelled. Peter didn’t have to look down to know that he had been hit by Cap’s shield. He tried to climb but his leg hurt like hell, Peter was sure something must have been sprained or broken. 

He managed to climb up a few more feet when he felt Sam wrap his arms around Peter’s waist, pry him off the wall, and fly him closer to the ground. Struggling as much as he could, Peter was able to break free from his grip and fell the rest of the way to the ground. He landed on his leg awkwardly only to be met with extreme pain on his bruised ankle. 

Peter knew he wouldn't be able to get anywhere on his foot so he shot a web onto the building and tried to swing to the roof again. Just as he lifted himself off the ground, Cap’s shield flew through the air and cut his webbing in half. Landing on his back, Peter’s vision blurred. His leg was on fire and he hit his head pretty hard on the ground. The three Avengers walked over to Peter, but just as they were about to grab him his spider sense went off and Peter’s overdrive kicked in. He jumped up off the floor, flipped backwards and tried to shoot another web.

Just before he could take off Natasha grabbed him from behind and threw him forcefully to the ground. Peter turned and realised he was surrounded again. Feeling a rush of adrenalin, Peter slid under Cap. Catching them off guard, Peter webbed up Sam’s legs and Cap’s arms. Again he tried to run but fell over immediately as his already injured leg crumpled beneath him. Peter barely managed to push himself off the ground as Natasha shot a sedative at his neck. Peter felt the small metal tablet piercing the skin on the back of his neck causing it to go numb almost immediately.

“Ugg, what the hell was that” Peter mumbled while trying (and failing) to get up and run again.

“Relax, it’s just a sedative. You’ll be fine Peter we’re talking you to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ” Natasha responded.

Peter began to panic and tried to run off for one final attempt. His vision began to blur and spin and he felt himself start to fall over. Grabbing onto the wall, Peter tried one last time to communicate to Tony and send a distress call, but his watch still wasn’t working. Suddenly he begane felt very nauseous, all the blood rushed from his head and he couldn't feel the wall anymore.

“Damn” he thought. Peter felt Natasha grab onto his shoulders, trying to catch him, but he shook her off and stumbled forward. Peter then heard her say something to him, but he couldn't make it out over the ringing in his ears. The last thing Peter saw was two more shapes walking over to get him before his whole body became numb, “Stop” he tried to mumble, but it was too late. He fell to his knees and placed a hand on the ground to steady himself. He let out two long breaths before his arm gave out and he toppled over to the side, black spots popped up over his vision before he finally gave into unconsciousness. 

 

“Now what do we do” Sam Wilson asked. Like the rest of them, he was just staring at the sleeping Peter. 

“I guess we take him to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Steve replied. 

“I’ll get the van.” Natasha said walking away.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this” Sam asked Steve.

“I trust Fury. He said he wouldn't hurt him.”

“I know, it's just, I mean he looks so young. 15-16 years old, he can’t be more than a sophomore. Can’t we just, I don’t know, put a tracker on him and see if he’ll lead us to the weapon.” Sam asked. He knew his idea wouldn’t have worked but he couldn't stop thinking about how young the Spider-“Man” looked without his mask on.  
Sam and Steve waited for a while in an uncomfortable silence until Natasha pulled up in the S.H.I.E.L.D issued black van with tinted windows.

“Put him in the back.” She said “There’s handcuffs in there strong enough to hold you Steve.”

Cap carefully loaded Peter into the van and cuffed him to the seat. None of them talked to each other for the rest of the ride. The silence was due mostly because of guilt, none of them wanted to kidnap a teenager, however they too didn’t see any other options.

Nearing the drop off site, Natasha called Fury to let him know the job was done. 

“He’ll have a quinjet ready in ten minutes, everything should be set up by the time we get there.” She informed the team.

“Where are they going to take him” Sam asked, looking back at Peter who was still unconscious in the back seat, his head lolled against the chair and shook slightly as the car went over a pothole.

“Fury didn’t tell us” Steve responded “Listen, you have to relax Sam, Fury’s not going to torture a kid.”

“Then how does he know ‘Peter’ is going to talk”

“Fury is experienced, he knows what he’s doing. This whole thing will blow over soon” Natasha reassured him.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter woke up a while later with no idea where he was. His hands were tightly cuffed behind his back and his feet were bound to a seat as well. Afraid to open his eyes, Peter tried to listen to the people around him.

“How much longer Agent Wilks?” the first voice asked.

“About ten minutes Director Fury, Sir” 

“Very good” the voice responded

Peter’s heart began to beat faster. ‘I’m in S.H.I.E.L.D’ he thought ‘Shit, this is a plane’ Peter suddenly realised ‘I’m on a freaking S.H.I.E.L.D plane heading to God knows where with the Director Fury, and I’m handcuffed.’ Peter could hardly breathe he was so scared. ‘They want the weapon, and I still don’t know where it is. Oh my God they’re not going to let me leave until I tell them where. Holy shit! How the hell am I going to get out of these.’ Peter’s heart rate quickened again ‘Oh God please let Mr. Stark find me.’ Peter started to fight against the handcuffs, he couldn't think straight, he had to get out, he had to do something.

“Look who’s finally awake” Peter opened his eyes to see the towering figure of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D looming over him. Peter looked around the place he was in. Both sides of the quinjet were lined with five seats, at the end of which were 5 parachutes and a computer screen. Sitting across from him were two fully armed S.H.I.E.L.D agents, they sat straight faced and attentive, staring directly forward. There were no windows in the back, only in the cockpit; Peter saw the ocean. ‘Well, Crap’ he thought.

“I can assume that you know why you’re here” The one eyed man asked. Peter just stared at him in response. “That’s fine you don’t have to start talking yet. There’s plenty of time for that”. Peter hands started to sweat and his breath quickened at those words. 

“I need you to see things from our point of view. I know Tony has probably filled your head with speeches of arms races, dangers of trusting S.H.I.E.L.D and God knows what else. The thing is… Well Peter do you know what S.H.I.E.L.D stands for.” Peter shook his head yes.

“Well then take this as a friendly reminder, it stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We were formed to protect people from things that they couldn’t possible understand, and for that matter, should never have to. That’s something you should keep in mind.” Fury paused and took a second to look at Peter. “You’re in high school right. Fifteen, sixteen years old, and Tony’s already having you running little errands for him.” he scoffed.

“I don’t work for Mr. Stark” Peter rebutted.

“Oh, I’m sure” he laughed “You just owe him for the technology and the suit right”

“Listen” Peter yelled gaining confidence “I’m not going to tell you where it is! Mr. Stark told me about the nuke, how you were going to drop it on New York. How you were going to kill all those people. I’m not telling you where the F-S- whatever is, I can't trust you.”

“Oh, is that what Tony told you. That the world's most dangerous weapon would be safer in a vault underground, with minimal security and some cameras than at S.H.I.E.L.D. And I can see Tony conveniently forgot that I didn’t want to drop the nuke…. Tell me Peter, can you name the location of just one S.H.I.E.L.D base.” Peter stared back unable to answer “That's what I thought. No one knows the location of all the bases except for me. S.H.I.E.L.D is the safest place on Earth, the weapon belongs here where our scientists can study it and our agents can protect it.”

“Well that didn’t work out so well with the tesseract, you couldn't protect that” Peter snapped

“Tony told you about that whole business huh.”

“Yeah, he told me that you were messing with technology you didn’t understand and it didn’t end up so well last time. What’s to say you won’t mess it all up again!”

“You’re talking about things you don’t understand, Parker. The tesseract was alien technology, this particular weapon was made by an ego obsessed man who wanted to create as much destruction as possible. Listen closely Peter, we’re not going to use that weapon. We deal with more crap everyday than you could possibly imagine. With the technology, the power, that comes through our doors on a daily bases, we don’t need it. But the thing is neither does Tony. It’ll be safe with us”

“I’m not telling you anything. I trust Mr. Stark and he doesn’t trust you. I’m not going to betray him.”

“You’re stubborn Parker, all that means is that you’ll be here for a while. Trust me, you can’t keep a secret from us forever.” Fury declared.

“Direct Fury, prepare to land” the pilot called.

Fury sat down next to Peter and strapped himself him. 

“Where are we going” Peter asked.

“That’s classified” he responded.


	5. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D

“Clint, how’s the house” Tony asked through their earpiece.

“I haven’t seen anything. Tony I know I promised him, but this is pointless, I need to be at the school.” Clint declared.

“I don’t think they’re going to attack the school in broad daylight. I’ll check up on him” Tony then turned to his monitor screen and tracked Peter’s location. “That’s weird” he thought.

“Clint, it says that Peter’s been waiting behind the school for and hour and a halve but that’s…. Shit” Tony said realising what had happened, “they took off his tracker. I’ll meet you at the school in ten minutes.” Tony then grabbed a portable version of his Iron Man suit (just in case), ran to his garage and got in his car. 

A few minutes later, Tony and Clint arrived behind the school and saw Peter’s watch and web shooters lying on the ground. They both then noticed webbing on the walls and on the floor and dent marks on the building from Cap’s shield.

“Damn” Clint said “where do you think they took him”

“God, I don’t know, they could be anywhere, he could be anywhere.”

“So what do we do” Clint asked running his fingers anxiously through his hair.

“I’ll go home and check the security cameras surrounding here, we’ll see if we can find anything else. You, check inside the school and then try to find out if he’s at any of the bases we already know about. Shit, how the hell could we have let this happen.”  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Here we are” Fury told Peter patting his leg “Can you take him” he said to the two guards.

The agents sitting across from Peter then got up and undid the cuffs on his feet. Peter was too nervous to try and get away so he let them stand him up and walk him over to the door of the plane. To his surprise, Peter found that they had landed on a giant ship in the middle of the ocean. Running across the ship were several similar armed agents, he could see other quinjets on the deck of the ship, each one was bigger than what Peter was flown in on. 

“Really Fury, this is him” An agent said looking down at Peter. Fury smiled and nodded at them.

“Take him downstairs, and be careful.” Fury commanded putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder and turning Peter around to face him “Remember Parker, this will be over as soon as you tell us where it is. After that, we’ll take you home” Fury paused, expecting an answer. Peter only stared straight ahead. Despite everything that happened, he was still loyal to Tony, and he thought that as long as he kept that fact that he didn’t know where the weapon was a secret, he could stall S.H.I.E.L.D as long as possible.   
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“What did you find” Bruce Banner asked walking into Tony’s lab.

“Nothing much. Security cameras in a ten block radius of his school had been temporarily disabled. I’m running a system that should be able to hack into the cameras. Until then we just have to wait. But Clint and I are positive they must have taken him to, to like a ship or something. Definitely not one of their bases near here.” Tony replied running his hands through his hair visible shaken up and nervous. 

“So now what do we do?”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked “I don’t know how else I can look for him.”

“I mean after you tell Fury where the weapon is, what do we do then?”

“I’m not telling Fury where it is” Tony replied quietly.

“What?!” 

“I’m not telling Fury where the goddamn weapon is, I thought we saw this the same way!” Tony yelled

“We did Tony, did. That was before they captured the kid. We know he’s young Tony, you had us patrol his high school, his high school for God’s sake. And you're still not going to tell Fury where the weapon is. That kid freaking trusts you Tony. He’s hot headed and he trusts you, he’s not going to tell them where it is so, so-help-me-God you better.” Dr. Banner yelled.

Tony just stared back “I’m not going to give it up”

“Then destroy it” he declared.

“You think Fury would believe me if I said that I destroyed it.”

“I don’t think you have any other options”

“I’ll call him, I’ll call Fury and reason with him.”

“You’re unbelievable Tony. What do you care more about, your reputation or your sidekick.”

“He’s not my sidekick and S.H.I.E.L.D isn’t going to hurt him. Why do you think they want the weapon so badly anyway. With all the technology and scientists they have at their fingertips they don’t really need it, they want to use it, and I can’t let that happen.”

“Tony you’re talking about a hypothetical situation, this, what's going with this kid, it’s happening right now. It’s not hypothetical, it’s real. And the only person who can stop it is you. It’s not too late to fix this so give up the weapon while you still have chance.” Bruce finished and walked out of the room leaving Tony alone waiting for the security footage to load onto his monitor.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the ship, Peter climbed lower and lower beneath the top level of the surprisingly large boat. Ever since he got off the quinjet, he was continuously met with surprised stares and he would hear the occasional “just a kid” coming from a passing agent. Peter tried not to make eye contact with any of them, he felt stupid without his mask on.

There were two guards in front of him and two behind him, that’s when Peter started to get mad. ‘This isn’t my freaking fault he thought. Why the hell did these fruit cakes think it was a good idea to kidnap me and bring me here.’ He looked to the woman standing to his right, she stared forward, not even looking at him ‘I’m not telling these bozos anything’ he decided.

Peter started to pull against the handcuffs. One of the agents chuckled behind him, Peter’s felt his face turn read and he pulled harder. 

“Stop that” the guard said pushing him forward “There’s no way you’re getting out of those so just stop wasting your time.”

“That’s what you think” He mumbled. In a burst of strength he suddenly pulled the handcuffs apart, little metal shards banged against the walls of the stairwell. With his hands finally free he pushed a guard over and tried to run past him. A second guard drove the butt of their gun into Peter's cheek, it wasn’t hard enough to knock him down but it certainly hurt like hell. Even still Peter was able to taste blood in his mouth, though he kept moving through the pain.

Kicking a guard back, Peter jumped onto the ceiling and started climbing back up the staircase. Peter’s spider sense went off as tranquilizer bullets came whizzing past him. He was able to dodge all of them, jumped of the wall and started running up the stairs.

“We have a 10-26 in lower level 3” Peter heard a guard yell into her earpiece.

“Crap!” Peter thought, waiting at the top of the stairs were more agents trying to block his exit. Now that his hands were finally free, Peter was able to slam into them, knock the agents over and run past. Finally on the deck Peter saw more guards coming together to try and stop him.

‘Oh God… yeah this may have been a terrible plan’ Peter thought, ‘How am I going to get off of this.’. Peter dodged more guards, shuffled past scientists and looking for a place to hide ‘This will not end well for me’ he thought. Suddenly Peter saw a bright light flash in front of his eyes as his legs gave out from under him, he hit the ground and somersaulted over himself. Peter went to push himself off from the floor but his arms wouldn't move. He rolled over onto his back, using up the last of his strength, and tried to get up, but all he could do was lie still.

“What exactly did you think was going to happen” Opening his eyes, Peter saw Nick Fury standing over him. “Did you forget we were on a ship… In the ocean”

“Why can’t I move?” Peter asked, his heart beating fast. He felt ridiculous lying on the ground and his nose was really starting to itch too.

“Temporary paralysis, the effects should only last for a few minutes. Long enough to get some handcuffs you can’t break out of.” Peter rolled his eyes, at this point it was the only thing that he could still do. Fury chuckled.

Peter felt four hands grab his shoulders and lift him up so that he was sitting. His hands were then re-cuffed and he was dragged up to a wall, completely unable to move and fight back he had no choice but to comply. ‘Well at least I’m not flat on my back’ Peter thought. He concentrated on trying to wiggle his toes and the tips of his fingers as Fury came to sit down next to him.

“That was pretty brave, very stupid, but pretty brave” Fury told him.

“Thanks, it seems to really be paying off” Peter said sarcastically. He could now mostly controll his ankles and his left leg from the knee down. Fury laughed and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder again.

“This isn’t a prison you know” Fury said “This isn’t forever.”

Peter tried to look at Fury but couldn’t quite move his neck “Why do you want it so badly. If you're not going to use it than what’s even the point.” He questioned.

“How long have you been doing this Peter, six months. You haven’t seen the things that I’ve seen, you haven’t had to deal with this messed up world as long as I have. Weapons that powerful should not be controlled by only one person. No matter how good their intentions are, things can go wrong so easily. We know how to deal with things like this, Tony does not.”

“Mr. Stark said…”

“Honestly” Fury interrupted “I don’t care what Tony told you, I don’t care what he thinks. I care about the facts. This isn’t my first rodeo, I have experience, and more importantly, I have an entire organization backing me up.” At this point Peter could move his legs again.

“If S.H.I.E.L.D can’t even find the weapon then it’s safe. I know for a fact that Mr. Stark would never use it. It’s not like it’s locked up in some storage space too, it’s completely protected and Mr. Stark knows what he’s doing.” Peter began to stand up, pressing up against the wall for support, his arms were still stiff though which made it very difficult.

“He’s ready!” Fury yelled “Peter, we’ll continue this conversation later”

This time around eight guards came to escort Peter down to the lower level. Peter walked much slower this time, his neck and arms were still difficult to move and his legs had pins and needles. It got colder and colder the further down that they reached. Once they got to the bottom Peter was led into a small square, metal room. Looking around it wasn’t as bad as he had thought. There was a bed on the right side of the room with a small round window above it, and a pair of gray sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt was placed on top of the sheets. The window showed that he was right at sea level. The wall facing out into the hallway was made out of glass (though Peter suspected it was much stronger than it looked) and the door was metal like the rest of the room. The lights, however, were extremely bright and the walls were freezing to the touch.

Peter was brought into the room with one other guard, they closed and locked the door behind them. The guard then unlocked Peters handcuffs and signaled to the other agents that he was ready to leave, Peter didn’t feel like fighting back again, we was far too tired. The guard walked out without opposition, then Peter was completely alone.

Upstairs Fury talked to his second in command “Just leave him alone for a while, that’s all we need to do. Let him think things over, I’ll go see him in a couple hours, by then, hopefully, he’ll be smart enough to start talking.”

“And in the meantime” the agent asked.

“We have people checking all of Stark's known bases, its only a matter of time before we find it. But then we need someone to tell us how to get in, I’m assuming Peter has some sort of idea how to do that.”

“What if he doesn’t talk.”

“I’m sure that by now Tony knows we have him, he’ll probably be willing to negotiate. Besides I’ve talked to the kid, I think he just wants to help people. I don’t think he’s as much loyal to Tony then he is to the idea of him, as a mentor. I’ve said it before, it’s only a matter of time.”


	6. Guilt

Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Tony all sat in Stark Towers, none of them were talking. Clint stood up and walked over to the window, he stared outside. It was around nine, almost eleven hours since Peter had gone missing. Tony Stark sat looking at his hands and Bruce stared at the carpet tapping his foot on the floor.

“I should have been watching the damn school” Clint said hitting the window with his fist.

“It’s not your fault” Bruce replied calmly. “He asked you to stay at his house. You were only doing what he wanted” They were quiet for a little while after that.

“Lets just go over what we know again.” Clint offered.

“That can’t help us.” Tony said, he went over the information again anyway “We know Peter was taken in a black van, S.H.I.E.L.D’s standard. A quinjet few over New York 20 minutes later. We don’t know where it went but it probably landed on one of their ships, there’s no way we can track it. I ran every bit of software I could but it’s gone.” Tony started tapping his foot too.

“Call Fury” Bruce said.

“And say what” Tony asked dialing.

“Doesn’t matter” Bruce said watching the billionair wait for the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D to pick up.

“Tony, I was expecting your call” Fury said answering.

“Where is he, where’s Peter” Tony yelled into the phone.

“Where’s the weapon Tony.”

“You’re insane, do you know that Fury. He is fifteen years old and you’re holding him captive. What the hell do you think gives you the right to do this.”

“First of all Tony, Peter is an illegal genetic mutant, the only reason he was not brought in sooner was because we knew that you were looking after him. Secondly, we do not need permission to apprehend someone who has information on a weapon as powerful as the F-S-319. And last, do not forget that the person who brought him into this whole mess was you so don’t talk to me like I started all of this.”

“You know he has a family. What the hell am I supposed to tell them, Fury.”

“That’s not my problem, I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve needed to make up an excuse for him.”

“I... You went too far this time Fury. He didn’t do anything wrong!”

“No he didn’t, but you did. If you just tell us where you hid it this will be over and we’ll take him home.”

“Fury, you know I can’t do that” Tony sighed.

“Well then call me back when you decide to change your mind.” Fury said hanging up.

“He freaking hung up!!” Tony yelled throwing the phone across the room and slamming his hands onto the table.

“You’re really not going to tell him?” Clint asked, he shook his head “Even now.” The disapproval was evident in his voice.

Tony poured himself a drink before turning to his monitor and attempting to find the ship once more. Bruce and Clint shared a disapproving look before walking out and leaving Tony alone with his technology.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Peter sat alone in the lower level of the ship, resting his back against the cool metal wall. He couldn’t tell what time it was but Peter was tired. Fury said that he would be down to talk to Peter, but it had been a few hours and Peter knew that he wasn’t coming now. He got up from the floor and walked over to the bed. The mattress was thin and the sheets were cold but Peter was exhausted and it didn’t really matter to him. He lied down but he couldn't fall asleep, the lights were too bright.

‘This won’t last forever’ he thought ‘Tony will sort it out’ he reassured himself. 

On the top deck two agents sat watching the security feed coming from Peter’s room.

“How’s he doing” Fury asked walking up from behind them “Any highlights”

“Not much movement anymore. He was quite literally climbing the walls earlier but seemed to have calmed down, he’s trying to sleep now we think.”

“Good, that's good he’ll be ready to talk tomorrow. Turn the lights out in his room.”

“We won’t be able to see him then, Sir.”

“It’s fine, he’s not getting out.”

“Have you talked to Mr. Stark yet.” One of them questioned hopefully.

“Only briefly, I’m fully expecting him to contact me later on.”

“Very good, Sir” The agent replied.

Fury turned and walked away. He thought about what Tony had said. He didn’t like the idea of keeping Peter here but finding the weapon was more important than apprehending a minor for a few days. Fury walked out of the control room and stood behind the railing looking onto the landing pad of his ship and watching the water.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division” he thought to himself, reflecting on what that meant “Shield.”

In a few rooms away, Steve and Natasha sat across from each other talking. 

“Would you stop that” Natasha yelled to Steve. They had landed on Fury’s boat a few hours after Peter did. Sam had decided not to come with them, he had dealt with S.H.I.E.L.D enough for a while.

“Stop what?” He replied coldly. 

“Sulking, it’s very distracting.”

“Can’t help it.”

“We did what we had to do, can’t you just see that. Except it and move on Steve, we’re doing this for the greater good. If I saw a better option I would have brought it up, but I didn’t and neither did you.”

“Is he still downstairs?”

“Peter, yes.” Natasha replied, Steve looked forward. “He’s fine Steve, I’ve seen the room it’s not that bad.”

“Fifteen, huh”

“Steve... It’s Fury we’re talking about.” Natasha got up and left, she didn’t want to hear this anymore. Natasha walked out of the room and met Fury on one of the decks. She waited for him to talk first.

“Is there something you needed to tell me” He asked.

“What’s the next step.”

“We wait for Stark to call a second time, we talk to Peter again tomorrow.”

“It’s a bit much don’t you think, for a single weapon.”

“It’s not only that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean Fury.” Natasha demanded. 

“If S.H.I.E.L.D lets this go, what kind of message does that send out. That we let people take advantage of us. If we don’t scare the people capable of making advanced weaponry like this, then we can’t expect any respect in return. We won’t be able ensure safety and the well being for anyone, no one will be scared of us, no one will take us seriously.”

“So you’re making an example out of Tony.”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“And Peter, you’re making some sort of an example out of him too.” Natasha asked

“You know that’s not true, no one even knows that he’s here.” He responded.

“Then what is it Fury, what are you trying to prove by doing this.”

He stared at Natasha and started to say something but changed his mind.

“We’re not proving anything. He has information.” He said. Natasha responded to Fury with a disapproving look, “If he was only a few years older you wouldn't be saying any of this.”

“But he’s not older Fury, you can’t just forget that.”

“That’s enough Romanov” Fury yelled “This is much bigger than just one person.”

Natasha turned and walked away. Fury watched her leave then continued to stare into the ocean.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter woke up early the next morning, the lights in his room and the hallway were turned on while it was still dark outside. Peter was incredibly bored waiting in that room. He took off his shoes and started walking up and down the walls again. Peter wasn’t necessarily claustrophobic, but he had been in the cell for a while and there was literally nothing else to do.

“Periodic table” he thought “Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon…..” he had been passing the time by reciting these sorts of things for hours. It wasn’t only a good time waster, but it was either think about this or think about being in the basement of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Once he had gone over the periodic table three times, he started pacing on the ceiling and reciting the alphabet backwards. “Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R…..” 

“Having fun?” Fury asked appearing in front of him.

“Oh yeah, it’s exhilarating down here.” Peter responded sarcastically. He was still upside down on the ceiling facing Fury who stood right up against the glass on the other side. “Did, um.. Did Mr. Stark call you again.”

“No.”

“Oh…” Peter said hopping off onto to floor. “Did anyone.”

“No.”

“Well then, did you need something?” Peter asked running out of patience. 

Fury stared at Peter through the glass, “Why are you still protecting him.”

“Because I owe him, because he helped me out and I trust him.”

“Do you think that he’s right.”

Peter thought for a moment, “Yes.” he decided.

“I don’t think you do.” Fury responded confidently “I think that you’re smart Peter. You like him because he gives you opportunities. You think like Tony, you’re both scientists, you’re alike in some ways, different in even more, but still similar. Speaking of which, you both understand the power of the weapon he created, and it scares you. But that’s ok, it should, you have to be able to admit that you can’t control it, because once you do you can understand why this is the only option. Peter, don’t make the mistake of doing something that you know is wrong just to impress your role model.”

“I don’t think it’s wrong. And I know Mr. Stark, he would never use it, what if you do.”

“Peter you don’t really think that do you, Tony does, but you don’t. You know that we’re not going to use it.” Fury said calmly.

“Stop.” Peter said turning around

“Stop what.”

“Stop talking to me like I’m naive and immature! What do you want me to think huh. You try to talk to me like we’re friends, but look at where we are. No, you know what, look at where I am. You sent people to kidnap me at my school, if you wanted to talk to me like a rational person you should have done that before. How do you think I can trust you when you do things like this.” Peter motioned to the cell he was stuck in.

“I’m not your friend Parker, this is my job, S.H.I.E.L.D is not an after school club. You don’t have to trust me, you have to trust the system. You’re here because you were a threat, you were an asset with information and we acted by protocol.”

Peter sat back on his bed, he looked at his hands and tapped his foot.

“So I’m guessing you need more time to think things over.” Fury asked but Peter didn’t respond. 

“Parker” Fury hit the glass loudly making Peter jump “I can make things a lot worse for you! If you think this is bad, then you have no idea. You have no options, kid! Either you tell us where it is and how to get it, or we wait for Tony, and God knows how long that will take. I don’t know how the hell you’re planning on getting out of this but if you don’t start talking, I assure you, it will only get worse!” Fury then turned away and stormed to the stairs leading to the upper decks.

Peter sat in shock for a few moments before jumping up and punching the wall. “SHIT!” he yelled. He slid onto the ground and cover his face with his hands ‘God’ he thought ‘I’m never freaking getting out of this. And what happens after I tell them, S.H.I.E.L.D’ll never trust me, not really. And if I tell, Tony definitely won't… Oh my god I’m screwed.’ Peter hit his head against the wall behind him.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“What the hell was that!” Steve yelled as Fury came up stairs.

“So you saw that”

“Yes, and I heard it too. What were you thinking banging on that glass, he shouldn't be treated like a prisoner.” Steve’s voice was riddled with Fury.

“I was thinking that I was tired of a teenager only seeing things from Tony Stark's point of view. We do not need another Tony Stark I can barely stomach the one.”

“You think that yelling at him is going to change that. You said yourself that he has no experience, this is his first time working with S.H.I.E.L.D and we look like the enemy. We’re the ones that lock him in a closet and bang on the glass when he doesn’t comply.”

“Don’t you remember when we were planning this. You went along with it, you’re the one that brought him in. And it’s exactly like what I said to Natasha, if he was a few years older you would have no problem with this.”

“Did that really make a difference for her?” Steve asked.

“I asked for soldiers, Steve. That’s what I really need now, loyalty and dedication.”

“Can I talk to him, to Peter.” Steve questioned biting the inside of his cheek.

“Why.”

“Because I don’t think he’s going to respond to you and I want this over as soon as possible.”

Fury thought for a moment, “Fine, give it an hour or two before you go down.”

Steve nodded and walked away. Fury watched him disappear down the hall before entering his office and sitting down.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile in Stark towers, Tony’s software was finally able to detect a large ship a few hundred miles off. “Gotcha” he thought. 

“Clint!” Tony then called. “I found it.”


	7. Planning

“Where is it” Clint asked Tony.

“A few hundred miles east of New York.”

“And you’re sure it’s the right one.”

“Positive.” he responded.

“How are we going to get there. S.H.I.E.L.D isn’t exactly the easiest place to break into… Especially on a boat.”

“We’re not going to break in.”

“You’re going in alone?” Clint exclaimed.

“No, no that’s not what I meant. I’m going to call Fury, tell him that I want to meet with him, and that you’re coming with me. I’ll bring the suit, once we’re there. I’ll grab the kid and take him home.” Tony started to take his phone out.

“Wait, wait, wait, put that away!” Clint yelled “How are we going to get off the ship. I’m assuming you think that Fury will send a quinjet to get us, then how do we get out. Are you going to fly Peter across the Atlantic? Because first of all, that’s stupid, and second of all, well, what about me.”

“I... I’ll think of that when it comes up.” Tony continued to dial.

“No you won't” Clint said grabbing the phone “If you’re going to make a plan, it better be a realistic one. Lets just say that you do manage to get on the ship with your suit, ok. Then you, or better we, somehow break into wherever they’re keeping Peter without starting a fight. Then what… steal a quinjet.”

Tony stared at Clint in defeat, “Huh.” he said aloud “Well, maybe we could…..” but Tony couldn't come up with anything.

“Tony,” Clint suddenly said “I have an idea, and it might be really bad, but there's a chance it could work.” 

Tony looked at Clint and raised an eyebrow “Oh yeah?”

“I just, I’ve been thinking. I know Natasha and Rogers and what they did, it didn't make sense, or at the very least least this is taking longer than they thought.”

“What are you saying Clint?”

“I think that we should talk to them”

Tony started shaking his head.

“No, come on Tony, it makes sense. They’re our friends, we should talk to them, tell them what we think. And yes, there’s a chance that they won’t go along with it, but honestly, things can’t get much worse. And think, what if they agree, what if they see things our way, they could really help us out. And, I don’t know, maybe Fury would let this go if he has to stand against all of the Avengers instead of only a few.” Clint finished.

“Maybe” Tony said seriously considering this as an option “But, I don’t think I should be the one to talk to them.” He admitted.

“I’ll do it. I’ll call Natasha, I think that she’ll listen to me, or at least consider it.”

“And what happens if we can get them on board.”

“Having people on the inside will be helpful,” Clint reasoned “they could help us escape, they could cause a distraction, any number of things really.”

“Fine… yes call Natasha, I’ll wait before contacting Fury.”

Clint nodded yes, sat down, and began to think about what he would say.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve Rogers began to climb down the stairs to get to the lower level, and to Peter. His footsteps seemed loud as they echoed on each step. 

Peter was able to hear someone walk as he got closer to the bottom, and anticipating the conversation, he began to shift his posture while sitting on the bed. 

“Fury?” Peter called out “Listen don’t even bother because I... I don’t have anything else to say.” His voice cracked slightly at the end of the sentence.

“Not Fury” Steve called “and I don’t expect you to tell me anything” he said walking in front of the glass. Peter took a step back and stared for a moment. When he wasn’t preparing to fight him, Peter had time to appreciate who was standing in front of him.

Peter started to think frantically ‘Say something cool’ he thought.  
“Um...hi?” the said aloud  
‘Perfect’ he said to himself.

“Hi.” Steve responded “...Peter, do you have a family?”

“Yeah. I live with my aunt.” Peter didn’t know why he kept talking but it was hard to tell anything but the truth to the Captain America.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah...Why.”

Steve didn’t respond but looked down instead.

“Is there, something you needed?” Peter asked trying to hide how eager he was.

“I guess that I just wanted to talk.” Steve replied “Mostly about S.H.I.E.L.D, about what they did.”

“What you did.” Peter said, he was met with a stare from Steve “Sorry” he said quietly. Peter wanted to be mad, but something about the way Steve looked made Peter forgive him, mostly. 

“This isn’t S.H.I.E.L.D” Steve said looking at Peter’s room “This isn’t what they’re like. Fury, he wants to protect people, but he was trained to make tough decisions, and that's what he does. He doesn’t… he doesn’t have time to get to emotional, and sometimes the bigger picture is the only thing he can see, it’s what he has to see. And unfortunately, it’s not pretty, it’s never pretty. What you’re seeing, what you were introduced to, it’s the ugly side, it’s the part not everyone wants to think about. But, it’s not what we stand for; doing things this way, it’s left up to very few people and I just wish that your first time being here was under better circumstances” 

“So do I” Peter said sarcastically. Steve looked down at him again with the same stare from before.

“People here respect you, people who have seen what you can do, they’re impressed. You have a lot of skill. If it wasn’t for this,” Steve motioned to the room Peter was locked in “you would have been brought in as a great alley. I think Fury wanted to help train you, to give you mentors in S.H.I.E.l.D, our technology too.” Steve paused for a moment. 

Peter smiled to himself at that, S.H.I.E.L.D was made up of big heros and the fact that they took an interest in him made Peter feel proud.

“The thing Peter” Steve continued, “the thing is that this time it’s not just about a weapon, it’s about reputation too, and that’s really unfortunate. People know about S.H.I.E.L.D, and whether or not you are able to believe it, people know about Tony’s weapon. People found out just like we did. And I think that that’s why Fury is so anxious, why he’s ready to make these drastic decisions so quickly, so soon. It’s because if we, if they, can’t control Tony, practically one of their own, then it looks to everyone else like they have no real power. And in our world, with the things that people are capable of doing, we can’t risk that. That’s why you’re here Peter, now, like this. I thought that this was the only way we could help, but you’re not talking, this isn’t working, and it’s frustrating Fury. He’s not used to people saying no. If I could do it again… I would have done it differently.” Steve wanted to look at the floor but he refused to break eye contact with Peter. 

“What are you saying?” Peter asked slowly. 

“I don’t know how I can get you out of this. But once you do leave, and you will eventually leave, don’t resent S.H.I.E.L.D. They’re trying to save the world, and that’s a lot of pressure. And a lot of it falls on Fury.”

“I don’t c…”

“I know Peter” Steve said interrupting him “But you’re going to have to try to understand him. I’ll talk to Fury, I’ll make sure he goes easier on you, but he knows what he’s doing, and right now you’re here until he says otherwise.” Steve sighed as if the words were hard to get out.

“Steve” Natasha said into Steve’s earpiece “We need to talk upstairs.”

“Copy that” he responded lowering his finger from his ear. “Peter, I have to leave. Good luck, and remember all the people here, they don’t want to hurt you, they’re trying to protect as many people as possible and, well you’re just caught in the middle of something terrible, something you don’t deserve. When this is over, come back to S.H.I.E.L.D, maybe in a couple of years, but still come back, don’t give up on us just yet.” Steve looked at Peter for a second before walking away leaving him alone thinking about what he had just heard. Steve had explained to Peter what he thought S.H.I.E.L.D was really like, and for the most part it clashed with almost everything that Tony had told him, and most of what Peter had seen for himself so far.

“Huh.” Peter thought sitting down and looking out of the small window into the ocean.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“What’s wrong Natasha” Steve said eagerly meeting her in the conference room.

“I talked to Clint.” she said firmly. 

“Natasha, if you’re planning something with him, then it’s probably best I don’t hear too much about it.” Steve said turning around to leave.

“First of all, just trust me, here me out; and second, if that’s the first thing you thought of then I’m assuming you were hoping that I was planning something.” Natasha smiled triumphantly. 

“No that’s not…. well, yeah I guess.” Steve replied turning back towards Natasha and sitting down.

“So how was your talk with Peter.” She question placing her hand under her chin.

“I don’t know, I talked to him about S.H.I.E.L.D, but he still seemed pretty scared.” Steve thought for a moment “We can’t keep him here. We tried and it didn’t work, there isn’t anything else that we can do, it’s not fair to him and it reflects badly on us. I didn’t sign up for this to kidnap teenagers.”

“I know Steve, that’s why when Clint called me I listened, we made a deal.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, Fury won’t destroy the weapon, he want’s it intact, he wants the world to know that he took it and that he has it and that he could, possibly, someday, use it. And Tony won’t destroy it either, I probably don’t need to explain why, Clint said something about work and pride. So then Clint and I made a deal, and I know you don’t want that weapon out there, neither do I, I told him you would help.”

“Yes, of course.”

“If we help Clint and Tony take Peter out of here, he’ll make sure that Tony destroys the weapon.”

“I.. Natasha that’s a lot. How... and when, is now the right time?”

“We both don’t want Peter being kept here. If we do this now, we can destroy the weapon before Fury does something that we’ll all regret. I can see it in his eyes, he’ll do whatever he has too. And that means that we have to too.”

Steve thought for a while before making up his mind “We’d be going directly against Fury, against S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Steve, at this point it’s worth it. We can solve this whole problem before it becomes irreversible, our options are limited.”

“Fine…. What do we do.” 

Natasha smiled “Clint said that Tony is going to call Fury, he’s going to say that he’s ready to talk but that he wants to do it face to face. We think that Fury will agree, he’ll probably send a quinjet. Tony will bring Clint and the suit. Then we’ll break Peter out.”

“Just like that?” Steve said suspiciously.

“I guess. If you get Peter, I can make sure we’re ready to leave.”

“Then we get back in a quinjet and fly home?” Steve asked.

“It’s risky, there's some holes in their logic, but I think if we don’t do this now we’ll lose Peter and Tony for good.”

“It might work. Does Fury suspect anything.”

“Not that I can tell, he knows that we don’t like the way things are going though. We should be careful.”

“When does Tony get here” 

“We probably have a few hours, Clint said Tony should be calling Fury about now.”

Steve sat and thought “Good.”


	8. The Rescue

Fury walked into the control room and called his number two over. 

“Is something wrong, Director.” The agent asked

“It’s Tony, he agreed to meet with me, he says he wants to hand over the weapon.”

“Well that’s good news, right?” She questioned.

“I can’t tell. He sounded sincere on the phone he said all the right things.”

“And…”

“Well that’s the problem, he said all the right things. I fully expected my plan to work, just not so perfectly, and not quite yet. I don’t know if he meant it.”

“What do you want us to do.”

“Double security on the lower levels, don’t leave Rogers or Romanov alone… just in case.” Fury sat down and thought for a while as his agent walked away. He really wanted to believe that Tony was ready to give over the weapon, but he was worried that he only saw this as a possibility because of how badly he needed it to happen.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter stared at the ceiling of his cell. It was very cold and Peter started to shiver, at the same time he really started to feel seasick. Even though he was practically at sea level, Peter thought that he could still feel the boat rocking. Being in his little room for so long was making him anxious and claustrophobic. He had run out of things to occupy his mind with so he ended up with nothing to do but think about how small the room was.

Peter suddenly heard several guards running down the stairs to his level. They burst through the door, lined up along the hallway and stood in front of his room. Each guard was heavily armed but Peter could tell that even so (and for the first time) a few actually looked nervous.

“Hey,” Peter yelled to the guards standing outside of his room

They didn’t respond

“Hello?” He asked again getting annoyed “What’s happening.” He demanded

Again the guards didn’t so much as flinch.

“Is something wrong.” he yelled again. But still the guards refused to acknowledge his presence. “Screw you guys” he muttered under his breath. Peter could almost feel how tense the air was and it scared him. 

‘If something goes wrong’ he thought to himself ‘I’ll be stuck down here’ he realised and started walking up the walls again. 

One of the guards saw him hanging upside down on the ceiling and almost smiled. Peter stared back blankly before jumping down and sitting on his bed. ‘I’m not here for their entertainment’ he thought angrily.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Fury what in the HELL do you think you’re doing” Natasha yelled.

“I’m not in the mood to argue with you Romanov” Fury responded.

“Well I am” she rebutted “You’ve had freaking guards follow me around all day, do you honestly think that… Fury this is insulting... I...I can't even believe that you think I deserve this.” She sputtered.

“Really” Fury yelled back “Really you think that, I’m trying to save the world here and you and Rogers can’t understand that. You honestly think that I don’t know about all the meetings you’ve been having behind closed doors. I know you don’t like Peter being here, but that’s only because you don’t understand the scale of the weapon we’re up against.”

“Up against!? The only thing that we’re ‘up against’ is Tony Stark, and he’s an ally.”

“Stop complaining Natasha, as long as you’re on my ship, you play by my rules. If you don’t like it, then leave. You’ve done your part in bringing Peter in, and need I remind you that you did it willingly. Either live with the guards until Tony leaves or get out.” He concluded.

Natasha stormed away from Fury and walked down the hall. She made eye contact with Steve Rogers who was also accompanied by three agents. Her look signaled to Steve that she was still ready to go along with the plan and they both acknowledged that three S.H.I.E.L.D agents were no match for an Avenger.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Almost an hour later a quinjet landed on the ship’s deck. Four agents walked out followed by Clint Barton, a bow and arrows strapped to his back, and Tony Stark. Tony wore an expensive suit and bright tie, his eyes were hid behind thick, dark sunglasses and a case clearly containing his Iron Man suit hung by his side. 

“Tony” Fury said coldly walking up to him “This is a simple negotiation… Why’d you bring the suit”

“Just a precaution Fury, I don’t really think you can blame me for that.” Tony stated.

Fury sighed “I’m glad you decided to show up, you let this drag on for far too long.”

“Oh I let this drag on. You… You kidnapped a 15 year old boy before really talking to me face to face.” Tony started to yell. Clint began to walk away, he was getting into position.

“Tony, I’m in charge of an international spy organization, it is up to me to make the hard calls and… Clint where in the hell do you think that you’re going?”

“I’ve been in that plane for a while” He responded innocently. Fury nodded to two guard who took position behind Clint.

“Then you won’t mind their company, Clint.” Fury asked

“Of course not” he said through gritted teeth. Clint then noticed Natasha and Steve standing a few feet away flanked by their own pair of armed guards. He nodded ever so slightly to them and they responded by walking into position. 

Natasha walked away from the deck and made her way to the stairs by the lower lever. The agents walked silently behind her, by now they had learned not to argue when she decided to go somewhere.

Steve stayed on the deck and watched Clint climb to a higher level. 

Tony stared at Fury, took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists “We should continue this somewhere more private”

Fury nodded and walked towards a conference room, Tony followed behind. There were less guards then he thought there would be on the deck. He assumed, however, that Fury had strategically placed them near Peter and the quinjets. He smiled to himself, this would be easier than he thought. 

Once they reached the conference room on the second floor Fury and Tony sat down facing each other and not talking.

“Alright.” Fury begane “I’ll start than. Your immaturity and ego are the things causing this problem, not me and not S.H.I.E.L.D so you can stop acting like the victim.”

Tony scoffed “Don’t start with me. I’m not going to use the weapon, you know that. For God’s sake Fury I’ve had it for years and in all that time I didn’t tell anyone about it, I didn’t try to sell it and I never tried to use it.”

“But people still found out. And it makes us look weak”

“No, honestly it really doesn’t. I used to make weapons for a living and S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t take any of them. This one isn’t any different.”

“Tony you need to hand it over, it’s way too powerful for one person to own. We have facilities especially designed to hold weapons like this. Places way more secure than anything that you have. Just tell us where it is and we’ll back off and let Peter go.”

Tony turned around and sighed dramatically “Has he been here the whole time.”

“Yes. But if you tell us where you hid it, he can leave today.”

“I can’t trust you… you don’t honestly believe that I have any respect for you after what you did. Peter did nothing wrong, he’s.. He’s a child. I don’t want him involved with any of this.”

“Tony you’re the one giving him technology, making him like your sidekick, he’s involved because of you!”

“Is that really what you think. I help him, Fury, because if I don’t no one will. S.H.I.E.L.D never approached him, but I did. I did before before he did something stupid and hurt himself. He has power, we can both see that, but no idea how to use it effectively. If I wasn't here he would have gotten himself killed, or worse. Don’t you dare say that it’s my fault that he’s here because it’s not, It’s yours.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suddenly from one of the top levels, Clint shoots an arrow at the deck of the ship. It hits the ground and goes off in a small explosion. The agents on that level start to scramble as Clint steps over the two unconscious guards that were with him and takes to the stairs. Running down the steps as fast as possible, Clint gets ready to assist Steve in preparing a quinjet and fighting off the agents. 

“Go!” Steve yells into his earpiece to Natasha who had been waiting by the stairs.

She then jumped up and the attacked the three agents at her side.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!” Peter yelled to the guards outside his door. He had heard the commotion from outside and while his spider sense hadn’t gone off yet, he was thoroughly on edge.

Finally they responded “Someone's trying to break in.” They yelled

“Who?” Peter asked.

“We don’t know” they responded.

Peter heard a loud crash and a yell coming from down the hall. 

“We need backup now!” another voiced yelled.

One by one Peter watched as the guards ran forwards to attack whoever was trying to break in. None of them came back.

Suddenly it was quiet and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. ‘Oh Shit’ Peter thought backing away from the wall and getting ready to face whatever was coming.

That’s when Natasha appeared on the other side of Peter’s cell. Her lip was bleeding and the fabric of her suit was ripped by her hip, however other than that there was no sign of the fight she just had with numerous S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

“Stay back” she yelled to Peter before disappearing behind the metal door and melting the hinges with a gadget from her belt. With a huge metal crash it fell to the ground and Peter stared at her with his mouth gaping.

“What the hell.” Peter started to say as Natasha walked over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. 

“Ok, ok, hold on, wait” Peter sputtered. Natasha continued to move forward.

“Ok, wait!” Peter yelled pulling his arm back with a surprising amount of strength “...Just... ok what the shit just happened?” he asked her.

“Be quiet and follow me” she responded “We’re breaking you out”

“We, who’s we?” Peter asked

“Me, Steve, Tony and Clint, now seriously we have to keep moving”

Peter followed Natasha into the hallway and was very surprised by what he saw. All of the guards were sprawled out unconscious on the floor.

“Jeez, what happened here” Peter asked quietly

“I did” Natasha responded.

Finally they reached the top level and Peter’s spider-sense went off immediately. He jumped and somersaulted backwards, narrowly avoiding a bullet.

Looking up he saw Captain America and Hawkeye fighting S.H.I.E.L.D agents with their backs to a quinjet.

“Peter, see that ship” Natasha said pointing to Steve and Clint. Peter nodded in response. “Go there” she commanded pushing him forward.

Peter started running forward. He didn’t have his web shooters so he did his best to jump over agents and dodge out of the way of bullets and agents.

But this was S.H.I.E.L.D, and the agents were highly trained. Peter was soon surrounded and couldn’t see any exit. Looking straight ahead he watched as Natasha ran onto the quinjet and sat in the pilot's seat. Peter then saw Steve motion to Clint as they started backing up into the jet.

‘Crap!’ Peter thought, ‘They’re going to leave me behind!’

Just at that moment he felt metal arms grab his side, lift him into the air and carry him bridal style to the quinjet.

“What the heck” he yelled.

“Relax” Tony Stark responded “You kind of looked like a lost puppy down there.” he laughed.

“Ha ha, you know this is kind of humiliating right.” Peter responded.

Tony then flew Peter into the quinjet and dropped him on its floor.

“Natasha pull up now!” Steve yelled

Peter slid across the floor as the quinjet left the deck. He grabbed onto a seat and tried to pull himself up. Tony looked at him and smirked.

“Oh shut up” Peter rebuked. 

“Where to” Natasha asked

The Avengers stared at each other

“Uh, well, we hadn't really thought of that” Clint responded

“Are you freaking kidding me, all of S.H.I.E.L.D, or at the very least Nick Fury, is going to be after us now and you don’t know where to go!” Natasha yelled

“Stark Towers” Tony suggested

“That’s way too predictable” Steve responded

“No, it’s the safest option. They’re not going to attack Stark Towers, it’s in the middle of New York City. If they do send people it’ll only be a small group, plus we can protect it easily.”

“Fine” Natasha snapped.

Peter took a moment to stare at the Avengers all standing in front of him. “Umm, thanks” he said feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Don’t” Steve responded “I guess we do kind of owe you.” he said to Peter who stared at his hands.

“I didn’t really mean to mess everything up.” Peter said quietly.

“You didn’t” Steve told Peter “This probably would've ended up happening even if you weren't here. When S.H.I.E.L.D gets involved like this it’s really only a matter of time before things go south.”

Peter was quiet for a while before turning to Tony “I, um, I didn’t tell them anything”

“I know, Peter” Tony looked down and smiled then turned to walk up to Natasha who was sitting in the front of the plane.

“Is he going to be ok” She asked looking back at Peter once she was sure they were out of earshot.

“I think so, he seems pretty shaken up.” Tony told her

“You think... He fought relatively well considering the situation?” she stated.

“Yes. But he usually doesn’t shut up though.” Tony laughed thinking about how his conversations with Peter usually went.

“He was alone for a while” Natasha told Tony “Just give it time, he’ll bounce back soon.”

“Yeah I hope so.”

“What do you think our chances of survival are” Clint asked joining the conversation.

“Not great” Tony said “Fury probably pretty pissed… Actually he’s probably furious.”

“So what do we do” Steve asked

“We should prepare for the worst. We can’t leave the tower, we should stay together.” Tony decided.

The Avengers stayed pretty quiet for the rest of the ride. Once they reached New York, Natasha landed the quinjet on the grounds of a luckily empty S.H.I.E.L.D facility. They then all loaded into a black van and drove to Stark Towers.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile back on the boat Fury sat in the conference room with his number two agent.

“Director Fury Sir,” She asked “Well, now what”

Fury stared forward “Bring them back, all of them.” He stated coldly.

“How” The agent asked.

“Any way you can” Fury responded “And as soon as possible.”

“Most of our agents from this ship are pretty injured. I can bring others in from S.H.I.E.L.D but they’ll need to be briefed and prepared to fight the Avengers. It may take a little while.”

“Then get started immediately” Fury snapped dismissing the agent and fuming silently in his seat.

Fury waited until the agent left his room before tapping his finger to his earpiece “Peter, come in. You did well today kid, my agents don’t suspect anything. If all goes well no one will find out what we planned.” Fury smiled.


	9. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> I know I mentioned Deadpool in the description and he hasn't showed up yet but don't worry I'm writing him in soon!

“Well this isn’t awkward at all” Clint remarked sarcastically. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Steve sat together in Stark Towers. Natasha glared at Clint and he shrugged in response. “Just trying to make conversation…”

“Where’s Tony?” Steve asked.

“Calling Peter’s aunt.” Clint replied

“What’s he telling her.”

“Actually I’m sending her to my house in the Hamptons seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D now knows where she lives.” Tony called walking into the room and glancing at Natasha who crossed her arms over her chest “Just until I’m certain that she’s safe.”

“How’d you convince her.” Bruce asked.

“Well it took a lot of persuading, especially when I told her Peter couldn't go. But eventually I broke her down, something about the pool, beachfront property, open bar, the usual I guess.”

“Speaking of Peter,” Clint asked “he’s fine with her out there by herself.”

“It’s one of my safe houses. No one knows exactly where it is except for me, plus with my extensive video surveillance surrounding the property, not even you could sneak up on it Natasha.” 

“Is that a challenge.” She asked amused

“Hardly.” He frowned “Any word on S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Not yet” Steve responded.

“I guess it’s just the calm before the storm than.”

“Hopefully not.”

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled from down the hall interrupting the awkward silence in the room.

“Peter just come here I’m not yelling.” Tony called back rolling his eyes.

“Right, sorry.” He called back running down the hall “None of your phones are working and mine wont even turn on... Oh hey.” Peter said noticing all the Avengers “You’re all still here... Anyway Mr. Stark nothing I’m doing is working and I want to call my Aunt.”

“I already took care of that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“I sent your Aunt to one of my summer houses while you stay here.”

“Riiiight, and how long is that going to be exactly.” Peter questioned.

“Well as of now, indefinitely. So you should probably get comfortable. And If you really need to call out, use one of my encrypted lines, I shut off all the other phones just in case S.H.I.E.L.D is listening.”

“What! I can’t stay here, I, I have school and stuff and..”

“Would you calm down Peter” Tony said cutting him off “You’re much safer here surrounded by the rest of us.”

“ ‘The rest of us’ Seriously, all of them are staying here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean” Clint scoffed.

“Have you already forgotten the fact that we went against all of S.H.I.E.L.D to bring you back. The rest of us have agreed to stay here and I’m not letting you on your own again.”

“Wonderful.” Peter sighed heading back to his room.

“So we really expect that he’s going to love staying here after being shoved in S.H.I.E.L.D’s basement.” Nat called to Tony

“He doesn’t have to love it, he just has to be safe… I’ll make sure he stays safe.” Tony   
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in his room again Peter tried to fidget with his earpiece until he could finally get a signal Fury.

“Peter, this is the first communication I’ve received in a day, I do trust you haven’t gone back on our deal.” Fury said roughly. 

“I.. yeah. Sorry... I’m here in Stark towers but they haven’t told me where it is yet, I mean, I haven’t even asked. And Stark set up some security, it took me a while to hack the communications system, but I’ve almost found a way to get you past security.” Peter was still scared of Fury.

“Peter you have two hours to find out and report back or we move onto stage two, and that doesn’t include you, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to have to deal with those consequences.”

“Understood.”

“Goodbye, Peter. Signing-out”

‘Crap’, Peter thought. He hated the thought of hurting the Avengers. The fact that he had to do this after they risked everything to save him from S.H.I.E.L.D sent fire through his veins. But the consequences of not doing this were too great, for now he had to help Fury. 

“Tony” Peter said softly walking into the room the Avengers sat in “Can we talk for a second.”

“Sure Peter.” Tony said looking concerned and walking out of the room with him 

“Mr. Stark, I was just wondering, um, about the weapon. I know, that it means something to you, for some reason, but I figured I probably have a right to know exactly what it is, and, I guess, where it is.” Peter finished with his palms sweating.

“Peter, I guess I can’t say that this is totally unexpected, but still a little strange” Tony said eyeing him weirdly.

Noticing how odd he sounded, Peter tried to correct himself. “I mean, I don’t really need to know. It’s just that with all the question’s from Fury, I got a little curious myself.”

Tony stared at Peter for a few seconds before making up his mind, “Yeah I guess Peter, I suppose you are a budding scientist, I’ll show it to you.”

“You’ll show it to me. Is it close.” He asked eagerly.

“It’s here now actually, in the basement. I moved it from one of my more secure facilities to here a few hours ago. I thought that S.H.I.E.L.D would have a harder time breaking in if all of us were in the same building as the weapon. Plus I locked the doors” Tony smirked like he had made a joke only he could understand then started to walk towards the elevator expecting Peter to follow.

“Actually Mr. Stark, I think I’m just going to go to sleep, I’ve had sort of a long week.” Peter yelled scampering off. Tony didn’t have a chance to question his behaviour. 

Finally in his room he contacted Fury.

“Did you find it” Fury asked eagerly. 

“I did but..”

“Where” Fury demanded cutting him off.

“Listen, hold on. I just asked Mr. Stark where it is, I know that he’ll be suspicious when you show up.”

“My agents know how to be discreet, they won't tell Tony you provided key information.”

“I think we should wait, put some more time in between when I asked and when you show up, it’s only fair.”

“Peter, you have 30 seconds to tell me or else”

“Fine, fine!” Peter yelled “It’s in the tower, In the basement.”

“Have you seen it?”

“No but he was going to show me where it was, he wouldn’t have offered to lead me dowe there if he was lying. I need 10 mins to unlock to doors too”

“Thank you Peter. And I suggest you leave the building. Singing-out.”

Peter sighed and sat on his bed. When suddenly his spider-sense went off and Peter jumped up into the air.

“Tony,” he yelled “something’s wr-” But the Stark tower alarm was already blaring.

“Peter” Natasha yelled “Something's wrong S.H.I.E.L.D is here. We need to move.”

“I... What?” Peter yelled trying to act surprised   
‘They were supposed to give me more time’ he thought.

“Tony has a safe room follow me. We’re making a plan.”

Peter and Natasha sprinted down the hall to the safe room. All the lights in the building were out, the hallway being lit only by bright red emergency lights, and Peter noticed Tony’s computer screen was blank. Peter started to feel guilty, and worried. He was sure that the Avengers would eventually figure him out.

“Peter, Natasha, hurry up.” Bruce exclaimed seeing them from down the hall. They ran into the room and Bruce sealed the door.

“I don’t understand” Clint said, his head in his hands. “How did they know it was here. They would only do something so public if they were certain they were in the right place... Tony you didn’t tell anyone it was here did you.”

“No obviously not”

“Then who did” Bruce asked.

Tony suddenly turned and glared at Peter who had squished himself against the wall. 

“You” he spat, shooting venom at Peter with his eyes.

“Tony I would never” Peter began but it was too late, all eyes were on him.

Steve Rogers was the first to act. He grabbed Peter’s shoulders and pulled him away from the wall. “You’re lying Parker.”

“Steve, I… Promise” Peter tried to reason, his shoulders burning.

Rogers grabbed Peter’s wrist so hard he was sure it would break. Cap twisted his arm behind his back. Peter gasped at how quickly Cap moved and groaned in pain at how much it hurt. Cap then tilted Peter back enough that he couldn't break free. Peter was held completely defenseless and facing Tony Stark.

“Peter I trusted you. We saved you from S.H.I.E.L.D, I made your suit, I let you go on missions with me. How could you do this. You know that we can’t let them retrieve the weapon. You have to know what they’ll end up doing with it.” Tony voice was sharp and determined.

“They,” Peter struggled to talk while being restrained Captain America “They have my aunt.”

“That’s not true Peter, she’s in a safe house. I called her and sent her there.”

“No Mr. Stark, you didn’t. That wasn't her, that was S.H.I.E.L.D, my aunt’s in our house now and in constant danger. If I didn’t tell them, then they would have taken her. They could have hurt her.” Peter’s voice broke at the thought.

“Peter, you should have told us” Tony said to him, taking a slightly softer tone than before. He hated to see Peter conflicted like this and his heart was breaking at the betrayal.

“I couldn't” Peter yelled “And I can’t let you stop them.” With a sudden burst of strength Peter started to twist out of Cap’s grip.

“Nat!” Cap yelled.

She ran over and pinched a nerve on the back of Peter neck. He struggled for a moment and stared wide eyed at the Avengers, before his body went limp and everything went dark. 

Cap held Peter’s unconscious body for a moment before placing him on the ground.   
“It’s time to go” He said to the team “We’ll leave him locked in here, talk to Fury and then get him back in the morning.”

Tony grabbed an ankle bracelet off the wall of the safe room and clamped it on Peter’s leg.  
“It’s a tracker, it’ll convince him to stay in the building” he told them. “And we can’t keep him here it’s too heavily armed, there’s weapons everywhere. Me and Nat will go and talk to Fury, the rest of you can lock Peter in his room, it’s down the hall.”

Tony and Natasha opened the door and ran downstairs while Cap lifted Peter up off the floor and carried him to his room. He placed him carefully on the bed and walked out.

“What about his aunt.” Clint sighed meeting Cap as he locked the thick metal door.

“I don’t know” he admitted “We have to solve one problem at a time. We’ll first deal with Fury than we can deal with Peter.”


	10. Compromise

“Ah Tony” Fury exclaimed, flanked by guards and smiling uncharacteristically, “It appears as though our game is coming to a close”

“Don’t test me Fury” Tony replied coldly walking into the ground floor of Stark Tower as S.H.I.E.L.D agents marched into his basement.

“Romanov, I’m disappointed.” Fury sighed.

“So am I” She responded through gritted teeth.

“Listen up Fury, it’s time we make a deal. Let me destroy the weapon, neither of us will have it, remove your guards from Peter’s Aunt’s house and let’s just put this whole situation behind us.” Tony suggested smugley.

“It’s not that simple Tony, we can’t just let you get away with this”

“Really, Fury, are you going to yell at me.”

“It’s a bit more serious than that. I’m requesting full transparency with any weapon you’ve created before and after becoming Iron Man.”

“Unfortunately that’s impossible” Tony stated. “And a major invasion of privacy” 

“Well I’m not willing to negotiate.”

“It looks like we’re going to be here for a while.” Natasha declared.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter groaned and turned over in his bed, then he realised where he was a shot up. The alarm was no longer going off in the tower and the lights were back on. 

He slung his legs over the side of the bed and notice the heavy metal contraption on his ankle.

“Tracker” he mumbled. Peter walked up to the door and knocked on it twice.

“Um.. Hello” He called, his voice was weak.

“Welcome back kid” Steve called from outside the door, his voice was low and disappointed.

“Steve, I’m sorry, I didn't know what to do, Fury told me he had my Aunt right before you broke in. I had no choice.” 

“Calm down Peter.” Steve called back monotone.

“Steve, can I come out, I want to talk to Tony.” Peter asked.

“He’s busy and you’re under house arrest.”

“How can I help?”

“You can go sit down and stay quiet. S.H.I.E.L.D is downstairs, thanks to your tip, and the rest of us have our hands full. I don’t feel like babysitting you so don’t make me come in.”

Peter walked over the window facing out of his room. “Look’s normal” thought. Winding his arm back he prepared to punch through the glass, he’d deal with the tracker later. But as soon as his hand made contact, a small jolt electricity coursed through his body and he was thrown back onto the floor.  
“Crap!” he yelled.

“Peter, I just said sit still” Steve called.

Peter lifted himself back up off the ground and shuffled onto the bed, his hand buzzing and his stomach churning with guilt and anxiety.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natasha sat in the corner watching Fury and Tony argue, drumming her fingers on her cheek. It had become apparent to everyone in the room very early on that neither of the two men were very experienced in the field of compromise. Natasha eyed the agents surrounding them, they were shifting their stances, adjusting their weapons, losing focus. ‘We’ve been at this too long’ she thought to herself. At first there was just noise, eventually it turned to somewhat civil conversation, but pride and ego are delicate creatures and civility never lasted long when stakes were this high. Tony had eventually argued Fury down from full transparency to access to only a few weapons that he got to chose. But he still wasn’t satisfied and it seemed like they had come to a standstill, they were both relentless. 

“Tony what do you think you’re going to do against a whole army” Fury sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What gives you the right to do this though Fury, and I swear if you say world security one more time I’m going to lose it.” Tony snapped back.

“Tony” Natasha warned “we can’t drag this out forever.”

“Fine” he replied accepting defeat, Tony was tired too, life was too short for this. He took a deep dramatic breath, running his hands through his hair and looking off to the side “I’ll send S.H.I.E.L.D… something… something big and useful but not the weapon. That’s all I’m willing to give over… And by the way, just so that we’re clear, I don’t really have to be doing any of this.” He sneered. 

Fury nodded, his face impossible to read “I’ll give you a week to deliver.” He turned on his heels and walked out, half the guards flanking in front of him with the other half walking behind.

Natasha put a hand on Tony’s shoulder “That wasn’t convincing. He’ll be back. But for now, that was the only option.” He brushed her off “We couldn’t have done anything else Tony, and they still don’t have the weapon, at least that’s still secure.”

“Brilliant” he grumbled “And how do you think this'll make me look”

“S.H.I.E.L.D won’t really tell anyone, they didn’t really win after all” She offered hopefully.

Tony turned away from her “I’m going upstairs” he mumbled “I need to talk to Peter, and figure out what I’m sending Fury.”  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter jumped as he heard three sharp knocks on the door. 

It swung open before he could answer. 

Tony stood with his arms crossed in front of him. 

“Hi” Peter mumbled.

“We’re not mad, we’re just disappointed” Steve chimed in behind Tony, his stance was just as rigid as Iron Man’s but his eyes were soft. Peter realised he had been standing outside the whole time.

Peter began to open his mouth but was shut up as Tony began to shout  
“This doesn’t involve you Rogers!”  
Steve walked out behind him shaking his head.

“Mr. Stark just let me start to explain.”

“No time for that Peter, I’ve been arguing with Fury all day and I don’t feel like arguing with you.”

Peter found it hard to look Tony in the eyes.

“I can’t understand why you didn’t think that you could come talk to us” he continued “And I especially don't understand how it was so easy for you to betray us.” He sighed and looked at his hands. “It has become clear today that none of us can trust you to have our backs in a fight or protect our secrets. And somehow the necessity of these very simple requirements of a team have managed to escape your understanding.” Tony’s voice started to get louder and angrier “Your decisions were irresponsible and have proved to me that you are incapable of functioning with a group of adults who actually take their jobs protecting people seriously. You have let me down, you have let the rest of the team down, and you have managed to royally screw us all over with Fury. Thanks to you I now have to hand over a weapon to S.H.I.E.L.D and now we’ll both be responsible for whatever atrocities it causes. All those inevitable deaths with be on your hands, Peter. If you had managed to keep your big mouth closed and left the decision making to people who actually know what their doing, we could have solved this by now. I cannot risk you doing something this stupid ever again.”

“I...Tony, wait, what are you saying” Peter stuttered, tears prickling behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

“What the hell do you think I’m saying, I’m asking you to leave Peter.”

“Leave how?” Peter asked with this heart racing.

“Leave the tower, leave the Avengers. Go back home and check on your Aunt but don’t bother coming back here” Tony stared at Peter for a second, he noticed Peter’s hands were starting to shake.

“Tony, I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone. I’ll never do anything like that again, I promise, but please don’t make me leave. Please Tony, let me try to fix it. I thought I could trust S.H.I.E.L.D to handle it, I thought I was being smart.” Peter was talking fast, shrinking further into the bed.

“That’s enough Peter.” Tony yelled, effectively shutting him up “It’s time for you to leave” then he held out his hand “I’m going to need your watch”

Peter undid the communicator’s latch on his wrist, his fingers felt numb. “Here” he whispered placing it gently in Tony’s hand.

Tony turned on his heels and walked out of the door without looking back at Peter who sat staring at the wall. He quickly stood up after hearing the window buzz, signaling the electricity had powered down, next Peter looked down to see his ankle bracelet unfasten and fall of. Grabbing a spare suit from the closet in his- his old- room, he opened the window and started swinging home. 

His mind was too jumbled to think.

When he finally made it to his house his Aunt greeted him warmly at the door. He brushed past her and went upstairs. Closing the door to his room and falling asleep in his own bed for the first time in a almost week.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“So you kicked him out” Clint sighed

“After spending a week at S.H.I.E.L.D” Banner added.

“And thinking they were going to kill his aunt” Steve finished.

“Yes, I couldn’t trust him. And anyway it’s better like this. He was too young to join us to begin with.” Tony argued.

“And did you make it clear that the danger he was in was part of the reason for wanting him out.” Natasha remarked sarcastically.

“I don’t need this from all of you.” Tony yelled storming out.

After watching him leave Natasha turned to the rest of the Avengers “Has Fury contacted any of you yet.” They all shook their heads no in response.

“Funny that you of all people should ask should ask, Nat” Clint said.

“Let’s not start this now” Bruce hopefully requested.

“No, he’s right” Steve sighed “We made a mistake. We messed everything up. But from now on, we work together.”

“What about Peter” Bruce asked “I don’t feel right about abandoning him, but I don’t know if going over Tony’s head would be a good idea at this point”

“Maybe giving him some time is a good thing. He is pretty young.” Clint suggested.

“Well maybe leaving him to fight alone is just as dangerous, he’s had Tony looking over his shoulder for a while.” Steve said “What if he runs into a bad crowd”

“A ‘bad crowd’ really” the Black Widow joked.

“I’m serious I worry about him. I’ve only just met him and I worry about him”

“We’ll talk to Tony when he calms down, I’m sure we can work something out” Bruce finished, commencing the beginning of a very awkward, very pensive, very long silence in the Avengers tower.


	11. Deadpool

It had been two weeks since Peter was kicked out of the Avengers before he even really truly had a chance to join. Not only had he lost his friendship with Bruce and Clint but he had totally destroyed his relationship with Tony. And to make it worse when he finally met the rest of the Avengers they had kidnapped him and then were promptly betrayed by him. To sum it up nicely, Peter felt pretty shitty. He had gone out on patrol a few times over the past two weeks but it wasn't the same. He was afraid he would run into Iron Man, and if he did, Peter wasn’t sure he could take the embarrassment, not after he had scolded Peter...loudly.

Plus there was still the fear in the back of his mind that S.H.I.E.L.D was watching his every move.

Aunt May was still suspicious, he didn’t say much to her when he got home after all. She still thought he had been at some science camp but Peter wasn’t sure how many more times he could use that same excuse.

It was raining again the first night Peter met Deadpool.

Peter was swinging over downtown New York when he heard the sound of gunshots and crazed laughter. So naturally he had to intervene.

Touching down in the alley, Peter turned ready to fight whoever was firing the guns- he was not, however, expecting a red and black clad man carrying a full arsenal on his person including two katanas strapped on his back.

“Why hello gorgeous” The man sang “What brings you to this creepy alleyway murder so late at night!”

Peter looked over his shoulder before blushing under his mask “Drop the gun” he yelled, trying to make his voice seem deeper.

“Sorry baby boy, someone payed me a fuckton of money to end this dude, sooooooooo I’m gonna go ahead and do that now” Deadpool pointed his gun and the forehead of the man currently cowering against the wall of the alleyway. But before he could pull the trigger Spider-man webbed up the gun, affecting rendering it useless. “You probably shouldn't have done that” the mercenary muttered darkly.

Without warning he dropped the gun and sung his fist at Spider-man’s jaw. Peter ducked underneath him and flipped backwards.

“Bwahahahaha” the man laughed “This is fun” he giggled quietly.

Running forward Peter aimed a strong kicked at the man’s jaw, but he was able to dodge. The mercenary drew a katana from his back and stood ready to fight. Suddenly the man started to run forward, sending Peter’s spider sense off like an alarm.

Acting quickly, he webbed Deadpool to the wall, who only laughed. Peter cautiously walked closer to inspect the strange figure standing in front of him.

“What are… Who even are you” he asked

“You’ve never heard of me?!? Oh Spidey I’m so disappointed, and after all I wonderful stories I’ve heard about you.”

“Like what” Peter questioned suspiciously.

“Ohhhh let’s see, how you totally got kicked off of the Avengers and how” Deadpool stopped mid sentence seeing how Peter was looking down 

“What... did I hurt your feelings.” Deadpool questioned “Don’t worry about it baby boy, You don’t need to be with those jack asses to save people.”

“Really” Peter asked, his voice sounding embarrassingly higher than usual.

“Oh of course, but then again you might still need their help fighting people like me” without warning Deadpool ripped his katana through the webbing keeping him on the wall. Before Spider-man had a chance to jump backward there was a sharp blade pressed against his neck. 

“I’m Deadpool by the way” The man cheered “You friendly neighborhood mercenary.”

Peter swallowed ‘I’m going to be killed by a juvenile maniac in an alleyway’ he thought to himself staring at the sword.

“Well that was fun” Deadpool sighed lowering his weapon “If you’re ever bored come find me” he chimed holding out his hand.

“You’re not going to kill me” Peter questioned backing away.

“Of course not sweetheart, I would never dream of ending someone with such a cute ass as yours.” Deadpool sang as Peter blushed again. “It does go without saying though that if you ever pull some shit with the webbing again I will hurt you… a lot” Deadpool spoke, his voice turned dark again. 

“Well so long darling until next time.” Deadpool turned and ran into the street.

Peter stared and watched him run away ‘Well, that was unexpected’ he thought before dialing 911 to let them know about the man in the alleyway.

Several stories up a very tense Iron Man watched the interaction with a tightly clenched fist.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next time Peter met Deadpool was almost a week later on the roof of a rather tall skyscraper very late at night just as it was beginning to snow. 

Peter was sitting on the edge letting his legs dangle off, when he heard the heavy thud of a man falling of the ground behind him.

Peter whipped his head around to see Deadpool lying in a pool of his own blood, the thin layer of snow underneath him was stained with thick crimson liquid.

“Deadpool!” Peter yelled frantically “Deadpool oh my God.” Peter got on his hands and knees next to the body and shook him on the shoulder “Please don’t be dead… Hey Deadpool man come on please wake up.” Peter could feel his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. Deadpool didn’t wake up and Peters stomach dropped, he felt tears stinging his eyes but he didn’t know why. “Deadpool” he whispered again, unable to explain the attachment he had to the mercenary he had only met once. Peter put his head in his hands and shuddered suddenly feeling very sick. Peter found it getting harder and harder to breath as the lights around him got blurry. There was an actual dead body right in front of him. The body of a person he met and talked to not long before. A person that he couldn’t help.

With an obnoxiously large gasp of air, Deadpool shot up into the air, threw his head back and gave a breathy laugh. 

“Oh my God!!” Peter gasped placing his hand of Deadpool’s shoulder “What the hell just happened I thought you died... Oh my God”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head baby boy, I don’t really die, not for long anyway. Healing factor you know” Deadpool reassured him “Come on hun stand up” Deadpool cooed seeing how shaken up Peter still was. Once they were both standing Deadpool took the boy’s hand in his and placed it on his own chest “Feel that baby, that’s a heartbeat. I’m still alive and I feel fine.”

“Okay” Peter mumbled.

“Listen up” Deadpool yelled hoping to cheer him up “we’re going to go have some fun while you work through your apparent existential crisis.” Deadpool placed his hands on his hips “To the streets” he cheered “AWAY!!”

Peter smiled to himself and ran after Deadpool. “Where are we going” he asked.

“Anywhere you want, this isn’t the Avengers Spidey we can actually go have fun” Deadpool laughed entering the stairwell.

“Deadpool?” Spider-man questioned behind him.

“What’s up” he called back.

“What’s your name” Peter’s voice sounded stark and crisp so far away from the noise of the cars below him. But he couldn't help asking.

“It’s Wade” The man responded tipping his head to the side “Wade Wilson.” they stared at each other for a second before Deadpool continued “Now seriously, into the night WE RIDE!”

But before Spider-man could join him he was scooped up bridal style in a pair of unbreakable metal arms.

Spider-man thrashed around in the arms trying to break free. “Stop moving” Iron Man’s voice commanded. When Peter continued to struggle Iron man landed on the nearest building, wrapped one arm around Peter’s waist, one around his neck, and held him still “We need to talk” He said again into Peter’s ear.

“Yeah like hell we do” Peter yelled trying to break free, but it was useless. “Tony. Let. Me. Go” Peter annunciated.

“NO” Iron Man responded “I didn’t want to get involved but I’m sorry you cannot be spending time with Deadpool” Tony spit out the name like he didn’t like the way it tasted “He’s dangerous and stupid and he’s going to hurt you.”

“Yeah like joining you ended up perfectly” Peter sneered “And by the way, you made it pretty clear that you didn’t want me to spend anytime with you so what makes you think that you can come berate me about every little decision I make on my own!”

“Listen Peter, I’m sorry about yelling at you but you didn't really think I was going to let you become an Avenger did you?” Tony sighed “I... I'm sorry Peter that’s not what I meant. I mean you were too young to join the Avengers and I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

“Well it didn’t sound like that when you told me to get out! Now I swear to God Tony let go of me.”

Tony instinctively tightened his grip and Peter gasped for air “You are 15 Peter. You are not old enough to be an Avenger, you are not old enough to be friends with that man and I’m starting to really believe that you are not old enough to be Spider-man.”

“That’s not really up to you Tony” Peter said continuing to attempt to break free.

“If I catch you hanging out with him again I’ll take your suit and make sure the only time you leave your house is to go to and from school and that’s it.” Tony responded coldly. Tony swung Peter around to face him and squeezed his shoulders so that he stayed in place. “I am doing this to protect you”

“I don’t need your protection. I used to need your help but I don’t anymore so leave me alone.” Peter grabbed Tony’s wrist and squeezed, starting to dent the metal of the suit. Iron Man let go and stared at him. 

“Don’t let me catch you with him again or there will be consequences” Tony ended the conversation and flew back to the tower. Peter watched him while tightly clenching his fists by his sides.

“Psssst, Spider boy” Deadpool whispered from a few feet away “Is the flying iron dick gone.”

Peter laughed “yes… yeah he’s gone” almost forgetting about how hopeless he felt.

“Oh great” Deadpool smiled wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder “Don’t worry babe this just makes our relationship that much more fun. Forbidden love, so romantic!”

“Shut up!” Peter laughed lightly punching him in the arm.

“I’ll see you around kid” Deadpool yelled “I’ve got a job to finish”

Just like that Peter was left alone again. Only this time he couldn’t help but smile.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“So you yelled at Peter” Clint sighed.

“I yelled at Peter” Tony responded defeated “Then I tried to ground him.”

“And was that the smart thing to do” Clint asked

“It was the only thing to do. He’s started hanging out with Deadpool. ‘Deadpool’.” He emphasised “He’s going through a rebellious phase just to spite me.” 

“You did sort of tell him you wanted nothing to do with him” Bruce chimed in.

“Fine yes, I was angry and rash, but I can’t let him run around with a mercenary. And I can’t let Steve know that he was right about falling into the ‘wrong crowd’”

“You don’t have a lot of choices. Apologise to Peter, stop being so controlling, let him spend a day with Deadpool and realise how insane he is and how he never actually wants to see him again. Then when he’s ready he’ll come running back and we can all be friends again, Ok” Clint added.

“Fine. He has to apologize too though”

“Tony” Clint said disapprovingly.

“God, jeez, ok, I’ll be the one to apologize but I’m warning you it’ll awkward and stiff and it won’t work”

“Well it can’t get much worse can it.”

“No it cannot” Tony finished.


	12. The Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter but I promise they're going to get longer soon.  
> Also thank you so much to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos, it means so much that everyone likes the story! ( :

“Can I ask you a question, kid?” Deadpool sang from over the roof to Peter.

“Shoot” He replied.

“Why exactly are you sitting up here with me, eating tacos, at 1 a.m on a Tuesday night? Not that I don’t so enjoy our time together.”

“I don’t know, I like hanging out with you” Peter mumbled blushing “We have fun.”

“Are you sure it’s not just to get back at your mentors who shall not be named.” Deadpool laughed.

“I guess it was at first, sorry…. But, but not anymore” he hurried “I don’t quite know how to explain it, but it’s easy to be around you, I don’t have to worry about what kind of impression I can give off to people. It’s like the things I do with you at 1 o’clock in the morning on the roof of a skyscraper doesn’t get psychoanalysed by some newspaper and then leads to me being yelled at by Iron Man about keeping up appearances.”

Peter could tell that Deadpool was smiling under the mask.

“You know...I can think of a few more things we could be doing alone on this roof at 1 o’clock in the morning” Deadpool said scooting closer to Peter and sliding his hand up Peter’s thigh.

“Hey!” He yelled shoving him off and standing up. “Jesus, Deadpool what the hell was that!”

“Woo, Sorry was sorta getting a different vibe from our who little conversation.” Deadpool responded still frozen to his seat “What, come on, are you mad at me now?”

Peter stayed silent.

“Really, these past three weeks you haven't thought about it once” Deadpool continued “Because I’ve thought about it (and by it I mean your ass) quite a few times and it makes sense, and I like the idea of it, and I know that you do too, and now I’m going to stop talking about it because you look like you’re about ready to throw yourself off this building.” Deadpool finished running his hand over his head.

“I don’t… I’m just, I never really considered how to, and if anyone else, plus I like this right now staying the same way and I’m super busy at school and...” Peter said dropping back down on the ledge.

“What the hell was that word vomit baby boy” Deadpool giggled at him “Alright I’m sorry, forget I did that ok” Wade said slowly sitting down next to where Peter had repositioned himself.

“How old are you anyway?” Deadpool asked breaking the silence.

“Does it matter”

“It matters to me, I don’t want to feel like a pervert in the shower.” Deadpool joked “Maybe forget I just said that last part too.”

“Can we just leave it alone?” Peter asked.

“Yeah fine, probably a smart choice. Anywayyyy soda?”

“Sure” Peter said grabbing it out of his hand “But I should probably head home, I’ll see you later Wade.” He called jumping of the building with the soda in hand.

“Bye Spider-Man!” Deadpool cheered waving his arms up and down and jumping all around the roof.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter was completely distracted at school the next day. Not only had he gotten a dangerously low amount of very poor quality sleep but algebra seemed very menial next to the memory of Deadpool sliding his hand up Peter’s thigh. On the one hand, it wasn’t exactly a bad memory for Peter, a little weird with a dash of creepy, though not strictly bad; it was however, an illegal one. So Peter tried to keep it out of his mind. 

This task became substantially easier that night when he tried to get ready for patrol.

His suit was missing 

And in it’s place was a note.

And the note said “I wasn’t kidding -T.S”

And Peter was not amused.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Mr. Stark you have a visitor” Jarvis called out in the tower.

“Is it Peter”

“I believe so”

“Let him in.” Tony sighed

A few moments later the elevator dinged signaling the arrival of a seething Peter, dressed in civilian clothes, clenching his fist and ready to fight.

“What the actual hell Stark. You broke into my house, my house, while my aunt was home. You stole my suit and you left this douchey note” Peter yelled throwing it at Tony “I said it once and I cannot imagine what will happen if I have to say it again, you do not get to make these decisions for me.”

“Well I told you not to spend anymore time with Deadpool for your own safety and you didn’t listen. You keep meeting him late at night, basically every night. And I thought to myself ‘Self, maybe I should wait. Maybe I should wait for Peter to realise what a maniac he’s spending his time with’ but you didn’t. You kept throwing yourself at a man twice your age.”

“I did not throw myself at him.” Peter yelled taking a step towards the window with his heart racing in anger. 

“What do you think you’re going to do Peter? Jump out the window in civilian clothes, you wouldn't put your aunt in danger like that. Instead you're going to sit down on the couch, you’re going to shut up and you’re going to let me apologize. And then when I’m finished you're going to agree to stop seeing Deadpool, you’re going to check in with me at least three times a week and you’re wear the tracker again.”

“How about I say no to all of those things and you stay out of my life.” Peter turned around but the elevator wouldn't open “Let me out Tony.”

“I’m only trying to help you. I’m only trying to stop you from getting killed in a dark alleyway alone. You’re not done training, you’re not ready to be out there own your own and I’m not ready to deal with the consequences if you do get hurt.”

“Let me out.” Peter said coldly. Tony only stared at him.

“Fine” he said after a while “Jarvis open the door... I’m keeping the suit by the way”

Peter didn’t have time to be angry, he was too busy jumping in the elevator and slamming his finger over the close door button.

Peter ran his hands through his hair and groaned on the way down, fighting the overwhelming urge to punch something, preferable the face of a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that was keeping his spider suit hostage. 

Peter continued to fume silently during his very expensive cab ride home and the next few hours that he spent staring at the ceiling in his room. Peter wanted to do something, but he knew that he couldn’t leave his house looking for Deadpool, for one thing he didn’t have enough money for another cab and he didn’t have any way to actually find the mercenary. He decided instead to just go to sleep, he would evaluate all of his life decisions leading up to this point in the morning.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around 3 in the morning Peter heard a stark tapping on his window. He jolted upright in bed, saw the shadow of someone outside is curtain, and grabbed his phone, ready to dial 911.   
“Who’s there” he called out “I swear if you try anything I will..”

“Hey, it’s just me” Deadpool called interrupting Peter’s threat and waving from outside.

“I...what… I don’t, I don’t know anything about who you are” Peter stuttered, his heart racing ‘holy crap’ Peter thought ‘he actually found me’.

“How about you just open up the window, I would feel bad if I made you clean up all the broken glass” Deadpool cheered.

Peter stared ahead for a second considering his options, then stepped forward and pulled the window up. “Hi” he mumbled “Listen I really don’t know who you are, or what you want, but I will call the police if you don’t leave right now.” he stated firmly. 

“You can let up the act baby boy, I know it’s you.” Deadpool sang “We have something important to discuss.”

“I’m serious dude I really don’t know what you mean.” Peter stated firmly, determined to protect his identity. 

“Well alright then” Deadpool sighed “This is really incredibly embarrassing, I guess I have the wrong house.” Deadpool did a sort of half bow and turned as if to jump out the window, but at the last second he pulled a knife out of his belt and threw it straight at Peter.

Without even having to think Peter caught the knife that was headed straight for his nose “What the hell!” he yelled staring at the blade in his hand.

“Now that was a very impressive catch.” Deadpool smirked “I guess that I did have the right house after all.”

“Fine” Peter returned, straightening his posture and puffing out his chest “Then you know that I can really mess you up if you try to tell anyone, or if you ever come back here. And how did you even find me anyway.” 

“Relax kid, I’m here to help you.” Deadpool said, deciding to elaborate after seeing Peter’s confused expression “I was looking around Manhattan for some empty hotel penthouses to crash in when I happened upon the Avenger’s tower. And I looked right inside the windows with my handy-dandy binoculars because I just couldn’t get that rather loud interaction with you and Iron man out of my head, anyway lo and behold, the flying iron dick had a Spider-man costume in hand. So I thought thought to myself ‘well that is incredibly suspicious’ because I knew Spider-man would never give away his suit so willing. Then I used my big giant brain to determine that Starkey must have stolen it. And I thought that, that just wasn’t right, and I also thought that a certain someone was probably on his way marching up to go get his costume back. So really all I had to do was camp out for a few hours until I saw you walk right up to him, have a little argument, walk back outside and drive home. And now here I am.” Deadpool smiled proudly.

Peter let his mouth hang open “Well...Okay than. Was it really that easy?” Peter questioned.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that, I’m all trained up in this shit, I find people for a living.”

“And how exactly are you going to help me then?”

“Now that’s the fun part Spidey.” Deadpool giggled “We’re going to head back to Stark towers together and steal your fucking suit back”

“We’re going to break into Tony Stark’s house?”

“Yup. I figured I couldn’t do it all by myself and to be honest I was just dying to see you without the mask. I’ll come pick you up late tomorrow, be ready for fun night.” Deadpool winked, patted Peter on the solider and hopped out of his window.

Peter could hear Deadpool still laughing as he layed down on his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So because the story's almost finish I recently went back and edited past chapters- most of the edits were just about grammar and fixing some small things that didn't quite make sense but you don't really need to go back and read them to understand the story from now on.   
> -J.C

“So you’re clear on the plan” Deadpool asked as they stood in an alleyway a few blocks away from the tower, his voice was low and it made Peter nervous.

“I go in and ask to talk to Tony, therefore distracting him and convincing him to let me upstairs, then I turn of the security and you sneak in and steal back my suit” Peter finished. The sun was just starting to set and the air around him was getting cold.

“Alright sounds good, let’s go” Deadpool excitedly ran around the corner, briefly leaving Peter alone.

Peter started to walk out of the alleyway. ‘I can do this’ he repeatedly thought to himself on the way over ‘Just talk to Tony like a normal person’. He passed several people on the way over, none of them looked over at him but he felt especially nervous. It felt weird being without his suit, he felt way to open and vulnerable.

Peter walked into the lobby of the skyscraper and wiped his hands on his jeans. He immediately notice the security of the building eyeing him suspiciously, it was clear that they weren't going to just let him walk up without a good reason.

“Um, hi” he said to the security office at the front desk “I have a um, a meeting with Mr. Stark.”

The security officer stared down at him and rolled his eyes “Yeah sure you do kid.” He sneered returning to his computer.

“No really I’m being serious” Peter’s statement was met with silence “Can’t you at least tell him I’m here, tell him Peter’s here.” He tried again, Deadpool was counting on him outside.

“Can you tell me why you’re meeting with Mr. Stark” The officer returned tilting his head suspiciously. 

“No” Peter whispered timidly, scrunching up his face, and staring at his shoes.

“Sorry, I can’t let you up then.” he responded without looking up from his computer.

“Come on man, it’ll take two seconds. I promise that he’ll let me up.” Peter continued to beg, but the security guard didn’t seem to pay him any mind.

“Peter?” Tony called from behind him as he exited the elevator.

Peter whipped around after hearing his name “Tony, hi” he stuttered “I wanted to talk to you. I didn’t know that you were on your way down”. Peter glanced over his shoulder at the security guard who seemed to be sinking back in his chair.

“Well I can’t say that this is entirely unexpected, but I wish you would have called first.” Tony said, his voice was low. Peter could tell that he was confused, and a little worried, even if he still put on his usual air of egotistical confidence. 

“Sorry, I kind of decided to come over last minute.” Peter tapped his finger anxiously on his leg.

“Alright” Tony responded awkwardly “Listen Peter, I actually have to run, I have something really important I have to do, I swear if I knew you were going to show up I would have made time. But if you go upstairs and wait for me I promise that we can talk everything out.” Tony gently placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder “I’ll be back in an hour, ok, don’t go anywhere until I get back.”

Peter nodded.

“I mean it kid, I really do want to talk to you.”

“Yeah me too” Peter mumbled 

Tony placed his hand on the small of Peter’s back and led him over to the elevator. Once Peter was inside, Tony pressed the elevator button for him and offered a weak smile.

“Thanks” Peter said quietly, unable to meet Tony’s eyes.   
‘That was convenient’ he thought sadly watching Tony walk out of his building and get into his private car. 

Once the elevator doors finally opened back up again Peter took out his phone to let Deadpool know that he had made it inside successfully. 

Tony had taught Peter how his security system worked in case of emergencies so he knew how to turn it off. With the added bonus of Tony not being there, it was pretty easy to disable all of the alarms and cameras on his floor, shut down Jarvis, and find a vent to let Wade in through.

“Deadpool” Peter spoke into his phone “I’ve turned off the security system and I’m sending you blueprints now. I marked the easiest way to get in.” Peter sighed and looked out the window.

“Great thanks!” Deadpool cheered “But seriously though we gotta do this fast hun.” Deadpool hung up and slid into the tower.

Afew minutes late Peter heard a clanging coming from above him, seconds late Deadpool landed on the floor.   
“Hey kid, nice job” Deadpool called patting Peter on the shoulder as he passed by.

“Do you know where the suit is?” Peter asked hopefully running up beside him.

“Uh, hold on” Deadpool called back looking around the room and falling silent.

“Deadpool?” Peter questioned again looking up at him after a few seconds had gone by.

“Yeah, right, you can just go look over there” Deadpool said pointing absentmindedly behind him “I’m gonna go look down the hall.” Deadpool ran forward before Peter could stop him.

‘Alright’ Peter thought to himself jogging further into the tower. After a few minutes of looking, Peter was able to locate his suit in a safe in a back room. He entered the codes that Tony usually used and it opened up.   
‘Thank god’ he thought staring down at the familiar red and blue in his hands. Peter stuffed his suit into his backpack and started walking out.  
“Deadpool! I found it let’s head out!” Peter called, his voice echoing slightly down the hall.

Deadpool crashed breathlessly back over to the vent and met Peter there “You ready to go kid?” he asked.

“Yeah” Peter looked back over his shoulder again “You’re right though we really do need to hurry, I’m worried Stark is going to come looking for me.” But Deadpool had already left, the vent above Peter banging as Deadpool crawled through it. 

Peter took a second to look around the floor and made sure that everything was still in its place, then he ran back into the elevator and bounced on his heels as it made its slow descent. Once the doors opened again on the ground floor he sprinted out of the building, feeling the gase of the security officer on his back. Next, Peter dashed back into the hallway where he met up again with Deadpool. 

“Aww thanks kid you really saved my ass back there, that was a huge success” Deadpool said wrapping Peter in a bear hug “Seriously I owe you one big time for this” Wade chuckled lightly in Peter’s ear.

“What?” Peter questioned immediately suspicious, then roughly shrugged Deadpool off.

Deadpool turned back around and started walking away, brushing Peter’s question off with a slight wave of his hand. Before he could get too far Peter grabbed him on the shoulder and swung Wade around to face him.

“Deadpool what do you mean I helped you out. What the hell did you do in there.” Peter stared him down and straightened his stance.

Wade threw his head back and sighed, then he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head condescendingly at Peter.   
“Come on you’re not really asking me that.”

“Yeah I think I am. What did you do to Mr. Stark.” Peter ran his hands through his hair; he was starting to get really worried now. 

“I have a job Peter. People pay me to do things.”

“What type of things” Peter questioned “Oh My God! You’re going to kill him aren't you!” Peter walked slowly towards Wade and pointed his finger at Deadpool’s chest. 

“No, no nothing like that ok. Calm down kid.” Deadpool put his hands in the air innocently and backpedaled away from him “Some people asked me to get some formation from Stark. I took some files that’s all… Ok maybe some money too, but I wasn’t there to hurt him. I’d have to be an idiot to try and kill an Avenger in his own home.” Deadpool’s stance was casual and his voice was light.

“So you used me!” Peter yelled balling up his fists at his sides, he felt his face flush in frustration.

“Ok technically I did use you to get inside, but I couldn’t have gotten past that security myself” Deadpool shrugged “And to be fair if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have been brave enough to sneak in and get your suit back.” Deadpool raised his eyebrow “I guess really you should be thanking me.” He offered jokingly.

“This whole time you were using me to get inside.” Peter’s heart dropped thinking about all the nights they had spent on patrol together.

“Let’s not be dramatic Peter. I only got this job a few days ago, everything before that was just you and me talking, all that stuff was real.” Wade sounded sincere but Peter wasn’t listening.

“I can’t let you take that stuff” Peter stated firmly “I’m not letting you steal from him”

“I really don’t want to fight you” Wade’s tone was suddenly very dark “This is my job, and my reputation’s on the line. So you need to get out of my way now.” Peter saw Wade’s hand twitch by his side. “Get out of my way before I do something we both regret.” Unlike before, the mercenary's stance was now rigid as he stood up to his full menacing height.

“No.” He muttered trying to match Deadpool’s commanding tone. Peter swung his fist towards Deadpool and it connected with his jaw. Peter hear a satisfying pop and Wade grabbed his face. 

“Alright, Alright fine Peter, take the damn files and go.” Deadpool reached into his belt and tossed Peter a bag “The money’s really not worth all of this. Jeez you really have a strong right hook.” He laughed lightly again.

“That wasn’t cool Deadpool” Peter snapped reaching down and grabbing the bag. He felt victorious for only a moment but the second his fingers grazed the outside of the bag an incredible jolt of electricity coursed through his body and sent him flying backwards.

Peter slammed into the wall and fell hard on his side. His vision blurred and he tried to clear his eyes but his mind was too fuzzy. It was hard to focus on where he was the world was just spinning way too fast. 

“I told you I really didn’t want to fight you, but I do need you out of my way.” Deadpool leaned over Peter, his body convulsing every few seconds rendering him unable to move “And little pro tip Baby Boy, you should know that the money is always worth it.”

“D-deadpool, you c-can’t t-take that T’ny s’gonna kill m-me ‘f he knows that-t I helped yo-ou” Peter stuttered and slurred, almost unable to make out the words with the tremors violently shaking him.

Deadpool crouched down next to him and squeezed Peter’s wrist tightly in his hand, almost enough to leave a bruise. “You know that I don’t have a choice right” Wade grabbed handcuffs from his arsenal and clasped Peter’s hand to a fire escape staircase in the alley. He moved too fast and practiced for Peter to be able to resist. 

“They’ll f’nd y-you” Peter sputtered desperately. 

Deadpool paused and looked down at him for a moment before grabbing a katana from his back and very lightly dragging it across Peter’s cheek, just enough to leave a light scratch. Peter could feel little droplets of blood running down his face.

“They’re not going to know that I was there, Peter, because you’re not going to tell them. Because you know that if you do spill the beans I’ll come back to your house and I’ll pay your Aunt a visit when you’re not home.”

“D-dont, stop-p” Peter whimpered.

“I’m sorry kid, really, you didn’t leave me much of a choice, I have to make a living somehow.” Deadpool checked Peter over one more time before running out of the alley way and disappearing.

Peter watched him leave as he felt the electricity jolted him up one more time. He contemplated calling for help, but he thought if someone were to find him, they would certainly be able to find his suit. Peter glanced over and made sure that his backpack was still there with him.

Peter’s vision started to blur in front of his eyes. He realized how hard it was to feel the ground underneath him, his heartbeat was loud in his ears, and the horrible nauseous feeling from the shock was getting worse. He pulled against the cuffs keeping him in the alleyway, but the electricity zapped his strength and he couldn’t break free. Eventually Peter decided to let go. He closed his eyes, lolled his head to the side and let the safe darkness of unconsciousness consume him.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tony touched down in the alley way near his tower almost half an hour later.

“Oh, Peter” Tony muttered sadly clicking his tongue. He walked over to the boy currently handcuffed in the alley with a pained expression on his face even in sleep. Tony grabbed the backpack he noticed still a few feet away and slung it over his shoulders. He then broke the cuffs with the fist of his Iron Man suit and scooped Peter up into his arms. Peter’s head lolled lightly against Tony shoulder and he muttered something incoherent.

“Shhh Peter it’s ok, you’re safe now it’s just me.” Tony spoke lightly.

Peter mumbled again under his breath and nestled into Tony’s arms as they flew back to the tower. It wasn’t hard to see how completely out of it Peter was.

“We’re going home Peter, you’re going to be alright now.” Once they finally made it back, Tony carried Peter into one of his spare bedrooms and gently laid him down on a spare bed. He then took off Peter’s shoes and tucked him under the covers.   
“We’ll talk in the morning, kid.” Tony patted Peter on the head fondly and turned the lights off in his room before walking out and lightly closing the door.


	14. Chapter 14: Resolution

Peter groaned lightly and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Blinking slowing, he was finally able to focus on where he was- back at the tower.

“Tony” He called out softly.

“Peter! Peter, hey, how are you feeling” Tony responded striding into the room and back over to Peter’s bed. He placed glass of water on the table next to him.   
“Drink that” he commanded softly.

“Tony, I...I did something bad.” Peter confessed with the cup in hand “I think I might have gotten us in some trouble. And I know this is the second time, so I’m just going to leave.” He stared up at Tony with slightly watery eyes and moved to try and get up.

“It’s ok Peter” Tony called lightly pushing him back down on the bed “You’re probably feeling pretty sore right now so it’s best if you just rest for a while.”

“My ribs hurt” Peter groaned suddenly feeling all the bruises on his side from hitting the wall.

“Yeah I thought so. You wanna tell me what happened.” Tony asked, not unkindly. Peter sighed and thought for a while about what he should say.  
“I wanted my suit back” Peter started, staring at the ceiling “And Deadpool said he could help me. And I know that you told me not to trust him, and I know I should have listened, but I didn’t. So we sort of broke in, and Deadpool snuck off and took some stuff, but I didn’t notice at first. He said it was only a file and some money. When I tried to stop him, I guess he sort of just electrocuted me.” Peter felt ashamed and guilt nestled in his stomach. “I’m really sorry Tony. I guess you were right, I don’t deserve to be here.”

“That’s not true Peter” Tony stopped him and Peter’s head snapped over to look at him “I was wrong about that. You’re independent, and strong and I know that every decision you make is to help people.”

“Well it doesn’t always work out like that. Everytime I try to help people I just mess everything up for everybody instead. Like tonight.”

“Well technically that was yesterday” Tony corrected him

“Shoot really” 

“Yeah but that’s not important right now. I have some S.H.I.E.L.D guys looking for Deadpool and it won’t take them long. I sent some people to your aunt’s house to so you don’t have to worry about that. As for the money, it wasn’t enough to do any real damage.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D actually offered to help you?” Peter questioned.

“Yeah, I sort of told them they could take whatever they found on the file. That seemed to calm Fury down.”

“Is that worth the risk?”

“It’s probably just some not-so-dangerous weapons. I keep the really bad ones somewhere else so the Merc probably didn’t steal anything too bad.”

“Oh” Peter sighed.

“I want you to know that I’m not mad at you Peter.” Tony said after a long pause “I know that I overreacted before. I never should have told you get out. I have immensely appreciated all the help you have given to me so far and I know that one day, when you’re older, you’re going to make a great Avenger.” Tony smiled.

“Really.” Peter smiled to himself.

“Yes, really. And I know for a fact that everyone else thinks so too. I also wanted to apologize, I wasn’t thinking before. I should have done more to help you after you came home. I know that it must of been pretty scary for you, pretty upsetting, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you after it was over.” Tony stopped for a second and looked over at him “So I want to make a deal with you.” Tony paused and Peter looked up at him, trying to hide how eager he felt “I want to keep training you, me and the rest of the Avengers, we can make you stronger and smarter, and we can give you a group of people that you can always fall back on when things get hard. And I want you to have more freedoms so I’m not going to try to tell you what to do all the time, but let’s be honest there is probably going to be a time when you want me to so I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t call us for help. Anyway I made you this” Tony handed Peter his watch “This is an updated version of the one you had before. You can call me anytime with this, and there is a tracker but you can be the one to turn it off and on.”

Peter slipped in on his wrist “Thanks Tony.” 

“I want you to come see us more often, just to check in. I know that you need help right now, and if you don’t go looking for it from us then you might go looking for it in someone like Deadpool again.” He spoke softly and sincere. 

“Yeah I promise.” Peter whispered. 

“Great!” Tony called regaining his usually confident attitude “I’ll let you rest up here until you’re ready to go home then I’ll send you the details for our next training session.” Tony patted Peter on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Peter smiled at his back, watching him walk away. He knew now that things were going to be ok, he had the Avengers now, he could be a real hero, he was home.

End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Saving the World Does Not a Hero Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835934) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello)




End file.
